Opposites Attract
by aeg1s54545
Summary: A promise that could reignite a war between the Three Factions. Join Kazuto Kono, a young man hell bent on revenge, as he enters the world of the supernatural and makes the choice to keep his promise or live a semi-normal life. Will certain girls change his mind? More importantly, will he become Harem King before Issei? Rated M for language and violence. Oc X Harem Issei X Harem
1. The Day Everything Changed

Hello everybody! My name is Aegis and this is my High school DxD fan-fiction " Opposites Attract ". The idea for this story has been floating around in my head for months and I can finally publish it on the fan-fiction archives after I purchased a used laptop so I could upload this. Any way, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own High school Dxd

Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed

* * *

Blood. The red color covered my hand. As I looked from my hand to the lifeless body, his mouth open in an eternal, never ending scream on his face. The man's unkempt red hair caked with blood, his eyes as pale as my skin. I retrieved the sword that had pierced his heart and slid it into the scabbard. I slid my hands through my black, hip length hair and released a sigh I had held in for what seemed like hours. I feel terrible because... because I killed him. The man had came into my house and attacked me and my family. After he aimed his rampage towards me, I froze. I was no longer in control. My instincts bested my judgement and I killed him in cold blood. Tears slowly began to trail down my cheeks , each one making it harder to stifle my sobs. He took them from me and he left me all alone. I had no family, no friends to care for me. I slid down the wall and released the sobs I had been holding in. Flashes of faces that used to be so warm and kind were replaced with blood and the sound of screams. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? First my mother and now this? It's too much. How did it end up like this?

* * *

Flashback: 8 hours earlier

A man in his late 30's sat in a recliner as he read his magazine on mechanical engineering he had received from work. He had long, jet black hair and heterochromic eyes. He guided his blue and green eyes along the page. This man was the father of our protagonist. Kirigaya Kono was waiting for his son to return from his last day of middle school so he could celebrate his son's 16th birthday. He thought back to his son's first day of middle school when he came back covered in bruises. 'I remember that day.",Kirigaya thought,' Some kids beat him because he has heterochromia.' Kirigaya had told him that since he had heterochromia like his father, it was good luck. He lowered his magazine and placed it on the table next to him. 'Any minute now.' He shifted his gaze to the door as he heard the click of a lock. "Happy Birthday Kazuto!", Kirigaya shouted as his son entered their home. Kazuto smiled at his father and shut the door as he removed his shoes and put on his house shoes. His father smiled and reached behind himself as he pulled out something wrapped in cloth. " Here you go Kazuto. " He handed Kazuto the cloth-wrapped object. As soon as it entered his grip, Kazuto removed the cloth. What he saw sparked his interest and curiosity. " The family sword? ", Kazuto asked as he removed the sword from it's sheath.

"Yes Kazuto.", his father grinned ,"You earned it."

"No way! I don't deserve this huge honor!"

He began to stare at the blade. It was black with silver linings around the blade. The handle was gold and had a ruby in the center in both sides.

Kirigaya smiled and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Kazuto... Don't speak badly of yourself. I'm proud to give Valkyrie to you. From my father and his father's father, our family passed this sword down to their son when they reach the proper age. I'm proud of you son." He lifted his hand and ruffled his son's hair.

Kazuto smiled brightly, his brown and violet eyes filled with joy causing his father to chuckle. "Okay, now how about some ice-cream? Kazuto jumped up and cheered as his father opened the door only for his eyes to meet the eyes of a man who quickly used his black, feathery wings to slice Kirigaya in half. Kazuto came back into the room and saw his father sliced in half. "Hello sacred gear user.", the man greeted ,"Or should I say the Yin - Yang dragon?"

* * *

2 weeks later

Kazuto stood over his father's grave, tears flowing freely as he stared at the name etched out on stone.

'Why do I have to be so weak?', he thought ,'In the end, I couldn't help my dad.'

Two weeks have passed since that fateful day and a lot has changed for Kazuto After his father's death. No one in his family would take him in. His father's side of the family were on a different side of the globe and his mother's side wouldn't take him in because they thought his father was worthless. Much to Kazuto's anger. Kazuto changed too, for good or for worse we don't know. Gone was the weakling that people mocked and now he was strong, emotionless , and smart mouthed. His homing situation changed too. His friend, Issei Hyoudou, told his parents and they volunteered to take him in. Next year he was going to attend Kuoh Academy, a school that recently turned co-ed. Kazuto and Issei were going to be in their first year of high school in two months. Kazuto clenched his fist, blood flowing from his hand as his fingernails pierced his skin. His heterochromic eyes were glaring at the sky with intense hatred and his pupils were narrowed into slits. He slammed his hands onto the concrete that covered his father's grave.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this!", he shouted ,"I'm going to wipe them out, drive their race to extinction! I'm going to kill them with my bare hands!" , he pointed his glare to the sky and raised his fist , "Do you hear me?! My bare hands!" That day Kazuto made a promise. A promise to kill every Fallen Angel. He pulled the blade from it's scabbard and drew his finger along the cold steel. 'I'll kill them all!'

* * *

One month later...

A body laid on the ground as a sword was withdrawn from the neck, blood spilling to the ground as the sword wielder removed the Fallen Angel's wings from it's back and plucked a single, black feather from it. The masked figure twirled the feather in his gloved finger, the blood flowed slowly down the blade he held. The sound of flapping wings caused him to draw his gun and raise his sword. Three figures with golden wings surrounded him on three sides. A man with golden angel wings, armor on his shoulders, and a halo floated above his golden blonde hair. The Archangel, Miachael and his sister Gabriel. The swordsman kept the barrel of the gun leveled at Michael's head, the safety long from on.

"Step away from me and I won't have to use this, Michael." , he spouted with caution in his voice , "Step back and I won't start another war." That was a lie and he knew it. He didn't harm innocents but he did kill. He killed evil beings.

"We're not here to cause harm." , Michael tried to defuse the situation with words , "We're just here to extend you an offer you can't refuse." The swordsman lifted an eyebrow under his mask. Could they be asking what they think he was? No, no way they would recruit him.

"Allright." , his mask hissed , " What do you want?"

Michael made a gesture for him to walk with him and he did as he was told. He stood next to Michael, his arms crossing and his masked hissed again. Michael turned, a smile on his face.

"How would you like to become an Exorcist?" , Michael asked. The masked swordsman looked at him and back to the concrete. 'This is my chance! I can train, become better and kill them all! This is my chance to make my promise a reality!' He looked at Michael, the mask's eyes adjusting as the eyes behind them became determined.

"When do I start?" , he asked , "I need something to do besides read."

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do I still want to write it? Find out in the next chapter.

(P.S. who do you want in the harem? I put up a poll.)


	2. Show the Monsters the Meaning of Fear

Hey everybody and welcome back to another chapter of " Opposites Attract ". To be honest, I didn't expect this to get a review already. Shout out to CaptainButternubs56 for sending me a request for the harem. Don't worry Asia will be in the harem. To the story! Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD

Chapter 2 : Show the Monsters the Meaning of Fear

* * *

3 months later...

A Fallen Angel screamed as he tried to fly but to no avail, his wings were ripped straight from his back. He whimpered in fear as he crawled to the wall and laid his back against the concrete. His deep crimson blood soon puddled beneath him, his breathing becoming erratic as the footsteps that were haunting him since he left Raynare's group at the abandoned church. He was going to monitor the Hyoudou kid in Raynare's place. It was supposed to be text book or at least until HE showed up. This man has been hunting Fallen Angel's in the Kuoh area and would display his prey's body in an area high with Fallen Angel activity and would leave the skinless corpses at the abandoned church. The only evidence they have of his existence was the word 'judgement' scrawled in blood. Ursiel never expected to run into the Demon Hunter of Kuoh during his reconnaissance. It was simple. Spy on the kid and report back to Raynare. This was not the case. Ursiel looked up as the footsteps stopped and all he was staring at was jet - black combat boots. The Demon Hunter was wearing a black cloak with silver linings and a silver armor plate rested on his right shoulder, a symbol of Yin and Yang imprinted on the metal. A black t- shirt and jeans were visible through the cloak. The cloak itself was kept closed with a buckle and a collar protected him against Vampires, showing little skin of the neck. But that wasn't why Ursiel was terrified out of his mind. The Demon Hunter was wearing a mask with a hood that prevented view of his hair, piercing red eyes pierced into Ursiel's soul. He removed his black, fingerless gloves and lifted Ursiel off the ground. "Death or Judgement?", he asked.

Ursiel spat on his cloak and glared daggers at him,"Fuck you. You don't scare me!"

the Hunter unsheathed his sword and rammed it through Ursiel's throat, blood spraying in every direction as Ursiel's head was seperated from his shoulders. The Demon kicked Ursiel's head and kneeled down to the lifeless body.

"Wrong answer.", he said as he took the blood and wrote 'judgment' in blood,"You don't scare me. As long as you impure, murdering bastards are around, so am I. I will never forgive. And I will never forget."

The Demon Hunter removed his mask and clipped it to his belt. Black hair tumbled down to his hips and his heterochromic eyes looked down at the corpse in disgust. This was his 67th hunt and it won't be his last. Kazuto had been hunting Fallen Angels whenever he could. So far, he has gone on 67 hunts and has 103 Fallen Angel Kills under his belt. At first it was difficult, the Fallen were faster and stronger than he was. But from his mistakes, he gained experience. He adapted his instincts and re-wired old ones. He became infamous with his deadly skill set. Azazel himself ordered his death and sent high-level Fallen Angels to kill him. He would've paid money to see Azazel's face when he sent all 6 of their heads severed and sent to him in a cardboard box. He was an Exorcist for a short period of time but circumstances caused him to give up. Much to the Vatican, Xenovia, and the Angel's dissapointment and for some, sadness. He wasn't solo though. He never was alone. Two more figures dressed in black landed next to him, their weapons glowing with Holy magic.

"We destroyed the other Fallen Angel's." , one said as he sheathed his naginata.

"Shame." , the other said , "Some of them were really hot."

The flapping of wings stopped the converstion, metal sliding from it's scabbard audible in the dark alley. Kazuto and the other two Hunters readied their weapons, their masks removed from their faces.

"Fuck!" , a young man with brown-silver hair and red eyes cursed , "We're out numbered by seven."

"Eh." , a man with brown hair shrugged , "We got Kazuto on our side. He'll kill them for us and I don't have to do jack shit. That's why I get up everyday. So I don't have to crap."

"Shut up and fight, fatass!" , Kazuto shouted at the brown haired man as he dashed forward, the man shouting "Son of a bitch!" and joined the fight. Kazuto's mask hissed as he placed it on, a loud screeching battlecry eacaping his mask with a hiss. He locked his sword with a Fallen's wing, the two dueling each other. The force increased, the blade glowing blue and the Fallen's wing snapped. The screams of the battle ended before he could even land a blow. The Fallen ducked under a slash and punched Kazuto in the ribs, a _crack!_ heard from his body. A knee knocked the blade from his hand and he pulled a knife, the silver blade reflecting moonlight. He dodged an outstretched fist and pushed her arm downwards toward the ground, the knife gliding along her shoulder. She dragged him to the ground, her legs straddling his hils and attempted to claw at his face. The knife was in her throat before then, her body slumping against his and blood dripped onto his face. Kazuto lifted his hand and formed a fist.

"Get. This thing. Off of me." , he said as she slumped against him again. The other two lifted the body off of him and stared at him, the blood on their weapons showing the amount of Fallen that had been slain. The supernatural and it's creatures were faster than him so it wasn't unexpected. Show offs. The three shared a glance and they separated, Kazuto sitting in the alley.

"Shit.", Kazuto cursed as he looked at his watch," Of all the days for me to go on a hunt, it had to be the day I attend my first day at Kuoh Academy."

Kazuto ran up the wall and jumped to the roof top and ran to his home. With the Hyoudou's.

' As long as I live, I won't let my new family suffer from the horrors of the Fallen Angels. Little did Kazuto know..

... fate had different plans.

* * *

So what did you think? Was it good? It was longer than the first one but this is when the story begins.

aeg1s54545 signing off.

Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!


	3. Death is Not the End

Hey everybody! I am back with another chapter for " Opposites Attract " Don't worry, you will soon see why I called it that. I also want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfic. I started this account so I have something to do when depression hits. Enough about me! On with the show! Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own High school DxD

Chapter 3: Death is Not the End

* * *

The Hyoudou Residence

Kazuto arrived back at the Hyoudou residence and quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts before he collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. That was until his alarm clock went off and kept him from his dreams.

" Fuuuuuuck.", Kazuto groaned into his pillow," Sometimes life likes to screw with me."

Kazuto reluctantly got out of his bed and got dressed into his uniform for school. The uniform consisted of a black blazer and black dress pants with dress shoes. Underneath his blazer, he wore a gray t-shirt. Kazuto sighed as he had to go wake up Issei. AGAIN. He walked out of his room,went to Issei's room and opened the door. Kazuto looked at Issei as he fell on the floor the third time this week. He poked him with his foot.

"Hey.", Kazuto poked him again ,"Hey.", he grew impatient as he poked him again, " WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Issei's eyes shot open and lurched forward and hit his head against his bed frame. He looked around his room then glared at Kazuto.

" What the hell Kazuto?!" , Issei shouted as he stood up to face him , " Why did you do that to me ?"

Kazuto shrugged nonchalantly. " You should've woken up on your own."

Kazuto grabbed Issei's uniform and threw it at his face before he left the room and went downstairs to make his own breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, he ran into Issei's parents. His dad sat in a chair reading the newspaper. His blackish-brown hair sticking out in every direction. His mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Her brown hair neatly brushed.

"Morning Mr. And Mrs. Hyoudou.", Kazuto greeted as he sank into his chair.

"Morning Kazuto.", they said in unison

* * *

Time Skip: Kuoh Academy... One year later

Issei and Kazuto lay on their backs on a hill, the soft grass acting like a bed away from home. Well, at least for Kazuto. Kazuto was out like a light as soon as he hit the grass. He would've done so earlier, if it wasn't for the...

"Boobs are the best." , Kazuto heard Issei state.

"Yeah." , Matsuda agreed, "It sucks that we're second years in a former all girls school and we still don't have girlfriends. I'm starting to lag behind in my studies."

"Well at least we can cheat off - I mean listen to Kazuto when he tutors us." Motohama said as he adjusted his glasses.

Dammit. Kazuto could stand Issei. He was practically a brother to him. Then there was Matsuda and Motohama or the 'Perverted Duo'. Matsuda was a teenager that was physically built and had a 'monk haircut' as Kazuto called it. Then there was Motohama. His 'skill' is his ability to just look at a woman and know her 3 measurements. This earned him the name 'Perverted Glasses'. All in all, Kazuto could only stand Issei. 'I wonder... since the Duo think their heroes or something along the lines, if I showed them a Fallen Angel would they piss themselves. Oh man! I would love to see that! Wait... the fuck they say?' Kazuto stood up and did the next best thing. He kicked them in the groin.

"Maybe if you focused on your studies and not peeping on the Kendo Club I wouldn't have tutor you dumbasses!" Kazuto shouted as he watched the Perverted Duo squirm.

* * *

Time skip: after school

" Bullshit!", Kazuto exclaimed ," There is no way a girl, a female mind you, asked you out!"

"I'm serious!" , Issei defended himself ," She said she's seen me walk across that bridge a couple times and she asked me out ."

"Yeah right!" , Kazuto scoffed , "What's her name then?"

"Yuuma Amano." , Issei answered without hesitation.

Kazuto's eyes snapped open and a cold chill ran down his spine as the name was burned into his brain. 'This can't be happening. I made a plan for every contingency but I never thought about this one. I've heard about Fallen Angels using names to tell what time they kill a certain target. Yuuma... looks like this Fallen is going to attempt kill Issei at sunset. Question is, where?' Ama No Yuuma. Heaven's Evening Daze. Issei was going to get killed at sunset on date of the meeting had been drilled into his mind and the location of the end of it had not been discussed. Issei could die if Kazuto was slow. And the leader of the rogue Fallen Angel's was going to attempt to kill him. Not if Kazuto had anything to say about it. 'Raynare, prepare to meet your worst nightmare! Ha, I rhymed!'

* * *

Sunday: Sunset

He failed. The image of the light spear piercing his friend repeated and repeated and repeated. Yuuma was fast and she ditched Kazuto when he pulled the sword. She was too fast and Kazuto can't keep up with her movements. He blocked a strike from a light spear and rolled on hs shoulder as her wing tip ripped a slash alog the back of his black t-shirt.

"Damn, she's good." , Kazuto cursed as blood seeped from the wound. He dodged another strike and grabbed her by her wings and suplexed the Fallen into the ground. He raised his sword to pierce the heart she didn't have. 'She killed Issei! He put everything into this date and she mocked him for it! I'll kill her.' He looked her in the eyes and his mind peeled away the walls she had erected around her memories. The memories of what she was and what she used to be. Raynare used to be happy and she wasn't always evil. In fact, she fell because she loved a human and he rejected her when she wasn't an Angel anymore. Kazuto gasped as he looked away from her, the short display of the history of Raynare's life flashed in his eyes. But what stood out the most was Kokabiel, the sick twisted bastard who was hungry for war between the three factions.

"Please" , Raynare pleaded , "End it. please."

Kazuto looked away and his hand froze up as he attempted to cut through. He pitied her. He actually pitied a Fallen Angel. He lifted her up and placed her on a bench, he had decided to give her one last chance. As she looked behind him and her eyes widened in recognition, wings passing through his body. He collapsed to the ground and his vision blurred. How? How had she known who he was? When Kazuto was the Demon Hunter, he never released his aura or killing intent. It was why they feared him. Raynare said that he had the same aura as he did and fought him. He remembered how this had started. Issei asked him to accompany him so he could ask him for 'relationship advise'. Thing is, Kazuto never was much for romance. He didn't even know what a date was until Issei explained it to him. He was hoping to see his fiancée again and was hoping that if was successful then he would get married to her. That wasn't going to happen now. He couldn't believe that Raynare got the best of him! Five minutes ago he had Raynare on the run. Then Dohnaseek came and slashed his wings into Kazuto's chest. The wings had pierced into his shoulders and punctured one of his lungs and the artery near his shoulder. Kazuto had many scars but none as big as this. His scars varied between unnoticeable to visible to the average human eye. If he survives, he had no clue how to hide the massive X that covered his torso. He then looked at Issei who had a wound in his stomach. Kazuto was prepared for this. He had consulted a Devil and had asked that they send a familiar and give him a summoning sheet. 'Dammit Gremory! where are you?' As soon as he said that, a bright,red light illuminated the park. Kazuto couldn't see who it was but he had a good feeling he knew who it was. He smiled as she placed 8 pawn evil pieces into Issei. He felt a burning sensation on the nape of his neck and smiled as he felt the pain disappear. Kazuto knew death wasn't the end.

For him and Issei... it was only the beginning.

* * *

So how was it? was it good? I want to thank CaptainButternubs56 and Aiden Kuroda for giving me support on this project and with their support, I will keep writing as long as someone keeps reading. Also don't forget to vote for Kazuto's harem in my poll.

this is aeg1s54545 signing off!

Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!


	4. Sacrifice: the Nun and the Demon

Hello everybody! I am back with another chapter of " Opposites Attract". I would like to thank everyone for the continuous support for this fanfic. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I appreciate the support. Also, don't forget to vote in the polls for Kazuto's Harem! To the story! Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 4:

* * *

Sacrifice: the Nun and the Demon

Kazuto slowly opened his eyes and rolled off his bed and hit the floor, pain surging through him as he landed on his chest. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and quickly pulled off his clothes and pulled on his Kuoh Academy uniform. He walked out of his room and opened the door to Issei's room.

"Hey Issei, it's time for school." , Kazuto called as he lifted the blankets off of Issei. "No god damn way!"

Kazuto was speechless. Snuggled up to Issei, who was naked, laid Rias Gremory who was also naked. Her crimson hair intertwined with Issei's dark brown. Kazuto quickly exited the room at inhuman speeds. ' What the hell happened yesterday?! Kazuto shouted in his mind as he glanced at the Sun's position and then his attire. 'What the hell happened to me? All I remember is fighting Raynare and getting stabbed. Issei too.' Kazuto stopped 'That burning sensation...what was it?' Kazuto left his mind and went to his room. He removed his uniform from his upper torso and move his hip - length hair to the left. On the nape of Kazuto's neck, a large Yin and Yang tattoo. It wasn't normal, that was for for sure. Surrounding the tattoo on both sides were a black and white Dragon. The white Dragon had black flames that shot towards his shoulder while the black Dragon had white flames. Both Dragon's were opposites, not only in color but in appearance as well. The white Dragon had smooth scales, wings ablaze with majestic might, and had beautiful emerald eyes. The black Dragon was the polar opposite in many ways. The white Dragon looked peaceful and angelic while the black Dragon looked evil, almost demonic. It had scales that jut outward and it's wings had holes in them, it's blood red eyes forever caught in an evil stare. Kazuto rubbed his sore skin and quickly pulled his t-shirt and blazer over his head, quickly hiding the tattoo. Issei walked into his room causing Kazuto to grab his running shoes and threw it at Issei's face, knocking him to the floor.

"Kazuto, what the hell!" , Issei shouted , "What did I do!"

"You know who you did!" ' Kazuto retorted , " I knew you were a pervert but I didn't think you had the guts to do that! For shame Issei, for shame."

Issei blushed and got down to his knees as he bowed several times in apology as he tried to prevent the incoming punishment that Kazuto was going to deliver.

Kazuto smiled warmly and chuckeled lightly. "It's okay. Just remember..." , Kazuto paused and released his killing intent , "... I'm always watching."

Issei bowed down and ran to the door, tripping on his feet on the way out.

"ImsorryKazutoitwon'thappenagainpleasedon'thurtme!", Issei sputtered as he ran down the stairs. Kazuto followed him and awaited the chaos that soon followed.

* * *

5 minutes later

Kazuto set his cup of green tea down onto the plate he was holding in his left hand.

"So Rias." , Kazuto said as he looked up from his teacup and into Rias's blue-green eyes , " How did you meet Issei?"

Rias started to speak but Kazuto zoned out. 'So boring! Make it end! I had to ask another question!' To say that Kazuto was bored was an understatement. He just couldn't bring himself to be interested in the conversation. The Devil didn't get his attention but sure as hell has Issei's. He was probably staring at her breasts. He finished his tea and placed his cup in the sink. He grabbed his bag and left for school. He had made a beeline for the park. He needed some fresh air.

' I need some time to think. I have at least an hour until I have to be at school. What happened yesterday? All I remember is Raynare besting in a fight. Maybe Rias knows. She did say I was out for a day.'

Kazuto had a lot on his mind as he laid down on a bench as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Kazuto's dream

Kazuto swung his sword,the swing completely decappitating a Fallen Angel.

"Get out of my way!" , he shouted as more and more Fallen blocked his way. He fought them all with ease, his power flowing freely from his body. Blood, both his and the many he fought to get to the abandoned church. He had to save her. He just had to! 'I'm not watching another person die! Never again!' He charged through the churches door and quickly shouted a name that he couldn't decipher. He ran down the pews and ripped the altar from its place at the front of the church. The altar had a secret passage underneath it as Kazuto quickly blocked a strike from an Exorcist's sword. They both locked swords and stared each other down. The Exorcist licked his lips and Kazuto let a feral growl escape his throat. Kazuto knocked the sword from the Exorcist's hand and jabbed him in the chest before he flipped Valkryie and sliced his head off. Kazuto made a run for the hidden passage and stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs. In the middle of the room, stood an overwhelming force of Fallen Angels and Exorcists. 'Just keep coming! It doesn't make a differnce! I'll still kill you!' Kazuto cupped a hand around his mouth and breathed in deeply. He exhaled,a large jet of blue flame shot from his mouth and incinerated the obstacles that blocked his way. He ran toward the large cross in the middle. It wasn't the cross that Kazuto ran to. It was the girl chained to it. Her blonde hair hung loosely at her sides and her emerald - green eyes that looked at him teary - eyed, her tears falling onto the loose dress she wore.

"Don't worry Asia. I'm here. Your not alone." , Kazuto said as he ripped the chains from the cross , " Your never alone. I won't leave you alone. I promise."

"Kazuto." , Asia cried , " Please save me. Don't leave me alone."

End of the Dream

* * *

Kazuto shot forward and gasped for air, the feeling of tears flowing down his face that caused him to wipe his eyes.

' W- why am I crying? I hunt Fallen Angels, I shouldn't be crying. But still, I have a feeling that that girl and I had a strong bond.'

Kazuto turned his head as he heard a female 'umph' and the sound of a suitcase hit the ground. He lifted himself up and kept the objects from being scattered in the wind. He held out his hand and smiled.

" My name is Kazuto Kono." , He said as he smiled warmly , "What's your name?"

The woman took his hand and let Kazuto help her up. The woman was wearing a veil with the Holy Cross on the forehead and had on the attire of a Nun. The Nun locked her eyes with his, Kazuto's brown and violet widened in realization. The wind blew the veil from her head and let Kazuto catch a glimpse of beatiful blonde hair. Her emerald - green eyes locked with his and returned his smile.

"My name is Asia Argento. Nice to meet you."

So how was it? Did you like it? Were you surprised?

This is aeg1s54545 signing off!

Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!


	5. Sacrifice: The Promise of a Reunion

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I am back with another chapter of "Opposites Attract". Thanks to Aiden Kuroda for giving me an OC to use in the story,CaptainButternubs56 and DePlexx for giving me characters to add to the harem. I would also like to thank Anime93 for reviewing my story. Don't forget to vote in the polls for the harem. To the story! Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 5:

Sacrifice: The Promise of a Reunion

* * *

Kazuto was stunned to say the least. Asia Argento was the girl from his dream. She had to be! She looked so happy though. This wasn't the girl he saw chained to a cross, she was happier and had a light in her eyes he never saw in anyone else. He had to admit, she was really cute when she smiled. He never wanted to see her suffer. Never. ' I will stop that from happening. I don't think I could stand watching her die. I don't want to.' Kazuto was stirred from his thoughts as Asia wrapped her arms around Kazuto's. Asia was a former Nun who had the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear capable of healing any wounds. Unfortunately for her, she had accidentally healed a Devil that went on a rampage and she was excommunicated. For a church to raise and later turn their back on her and call her a 'witch'. She's been on her own ever since. That pissed Kazuto off to no end, to be called a heretic by her fellow church - goers.

" Kazuto." , Asia called , " Do you know where the church is?"

Kazuto felt his heart stop beating as he processed what she said. 'There's only one church in town and it was under Fallen Angel control. This bad, real bad. I can't allow that to happen. I witnessed what was going to happen to her and I can't watch her die. Unless...'

"I know where it is, Asia." , Kazuto said with a fake warm smile , " Allow me to take you there."

"Oh, thank you!" , Asia cried as she squeezed him tightly , "Nobody has ever been nice to me until I met you."

Kazuto smiled and turned to walk her towards the church but he stopped mid-stride as his instincts kicked in. His body had detected the presence of a Fallen Angel. Kazuto pulled Asia closer and prepared for the worse.

"Asia!" , a familiar voice called out , "Asia! Over here!"

Asia turned her head and Kazuto saw the fear in her eyes. Whoever it was, they struck fear into Asia and Kazuto couldn't wait to meet them or more importantly, fight them. Out of Kazuto's peripheral vision, he saw a girl with a school uniform with a P on her breast pocket, her hip length hair swaying as she walked towards the two.

"Asia, I was looking all over for you." , Yuuma said as she smiled , "Where were you?"

She stopped talking as she saw Kazuto, his grin widening as recognition flashed in her eyes. She was smiling but her eyes glared at him with an intensity of a fire. Kazuto returned the glare with his famous smile and released his killing intent, almost causing Yuuma to flinch.

"Asia, who is this?" , Yuuma asked as her eyebrows started to twitch.

"Oh! I forgot he was here!" , Asia said as realisation flashed on her face, quickly turning her head to face Kazuto , "This is Kazuto Kono, he was very nice to me."

Kazuto had a sweatdrop on the back of his head.'How do you forget that you're holding my arm yet you remember that?'

"Long time no see, Yuuma. How ya been? Any luck with that new boyfriend of yours?"

Raynare's eyes shined with hatred before she gave him a fake smile, her aura sending chills into the air. Asia looked at the two and her eyes locked with Kazuto's

"You two know each other?" , Asia asked as her head switched from the two , "How long?"

"Oh we've known each other for a while.". , Kazuto said as he glared at Raynare , "You could say we were friends... then it turned _deadly." _

Asia shivered. Kazuto's voice turned cold and emotionless. The voice of a warrior.

"Anyway, I have to go to school." Kazuto said as he grabbed his bag , "See you around Asia."

Kazuto left for school, ending his conversation with Asia but beginning his plan to free her from Raynare.

* * *

School

Kazuto was in his first class of the day with his head on his desk. Asleep. He had spent a few minutes coming up with a plan, got bored, and went to sleep. Who cares? He was the second smartest student of his year. What he didn't know was the door to the class had opened revealing a girl with long, knee-length black hair and blue semi-rimmed with square lenses which enhanced her heterochromic brown and violet eyes. Her bangs split so you could see her eyes and her stoic expression focused on one individual in the classroom.

"Kazuto Kono." , she called as her gaze met Kazuto's head , "The student council president requests your precense in the Occult Research Club."

Kazuto's head shot from his desk, his hair stuck to his face and a line of drool ran down his chin.

"I wasn't asleep, I swear!" , Kazuto shouted as he jumped from his desk and walked toward the door.

The classroom was filled with the laughter of females and the jealous ramblings of the few males in his class. Most importantly, the Perverted Duo.

"What the hell, Kazuto?" , Matsuda and Motohama shouted at him as he passed their desks. Kazuto sent an amused smirk their way causing the perverts to scream 'Damn him!'

Kazuto quickly left the room and shut the door before turning to face the girl.

"Hey Tsubaki" , Kazuto said as he fixed his hair , "Am I in trouble?"

Tsubali nodded and motioned for him to follow. She lead him off school grounds and towards the old school house, the headquarters of the Occult Research Club. Tsubaki stopped walking and opened the door, motioning him to enter. 'This is going to take forever.'

* * *

8 hours later...

"This is bullshit!" , Kazuto shouted , "Who the hell does she think she is?!"

Kazuto had sat on an uncomfortable couch for eight hours only to be put to work. It was infuriating! He,along with Issei, had been called to the Occult Research Club so Rias could explain what had happened to Issei the day before. What pissed Kazuto off was that Issei was called to the clubroom at the end of the day. Turns out, Rias and the other club members were Devils which didn't surprise Kazuto at all. He knew that when he called a Gremory Devil so why had he been called? So they had someone to talk to! All in all, he had met 6 Devils. Or at least read the dossiers an old friend collected for him. They were so detailed that they included the female 3 sizes. Much to Kazuto's shame. Everything he needed to know about them and more. Kazuto was one for information, if needed he will use their information against them.

Sona Sitri: heiress to the Sitri clan. Her alias at school is Souna Shitori. She has black hair in a bob-cut, violet eyes that peer over a pair of pink semi-rimmed glasses, and wears the Kuoh Academy uniform. She is very,very strict, intelligent, and takes everything seriously. Do not mess up; she uses water-based magic and can access your file.

Akeno Himejima: Gremory's Queen and the ultimate sadist. You would like her. You like sadists, right? She has long, black hair in a ponytail that reaches her knees held together by an orange ribbon. Her violet eyes are mesmerizing so be careful buddy. Most importantly, don't make her mad. Seriously, she has Holy Lightning and isn't afraid to use it.

Kiba Yuuto: Gremory's Knight and Kuoh Academy's Prince. Kiba is a swordsman but doesn't come close to your skill and experience. His blonde hair and grey eyes are his main visual characteristics. If it comes down to it, use his speed against him in a fight. Be careful, his pretty-boy behavior hides his need for revenge.

Koneko Toujou: A petite girl that can crush your skull. Even though I trained you in every martial art, you still won't stand a chance with her unbelievable physical strength. Her white hair with cat hair-clips and her hazel eyes are her visual characteristics. If you engage her in a fight, use distance as your main tactic and end it quickly. You won't last long.

Kazuto shut the dossier with a sigh and placed it in his bag. It was bad enough that Rias marked him with her clan symbol when he wasn't in her peerage in the first place but now she had sent him on a 'summon'. He wasn't a Devil so he had to walk to the home.'So Issei is this generation's Red Dragon Emperor and I'm this generation's Yin-Yang dragon? I guess us Dragon's got to stick together.'

* * *

Flashback

Kazuto sat on the stairs, thinking back to when Issei unlocked his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear. 'Maybe...' Kazuto closed his eyes and thought of the strongest thing He could think of. When he opened his eyes, dragon scales formed on his right hand which eventually turned into a scaled, jet-black gauntlet with a blood red gem that had the Yin and Yang symbol in the middle.

"Uh...?" , Kazuto sputtered before running up the stairs , "Holy motherfu-"

Flashback end

* * *

Kazuto stopped walking and looked at the address. He ripped the door open and stopped as the strong smell of blood reached his nose. Kazuto quickly drew his sword before stepping in the room. In the room, Kazuto had to stop himself from throwing up. On the was the body of a male mutilated beyond recognition and had been crucified upside down.

"Holy shit!" , Kazuto cursed as he looked at the body , " Who could've done this?"

"That would be me." , a voice called out behind Kazuto , " Its what happens when a heretic call a shitty Devil like you."

Behind Kazuto a man stepped out, his silver hair blocking Kazuto's view of his eyes. Then he turned around, his red eyes piercing Kazuto's soul who recognized him as the exorcist from his dream. He quickly stopped listening but not before catching his name. Freed Sellzen. Kazuto quickly swung his sword and aimed for Freed's neck only for his blade to be knocked out of his hand and pain to shoot through his leg. He had been shot by a holy bullet. Kazuto stood up and tried to punch Freed but Freed pushed him away and slashed at Kazuto's back, tearing through the flesh and blood staining his light sword. Kazuto backed up and grabbed his sword, ready to fight. Until a familiar blonde ran in front of him.

"Asia!" , Kazuto shouted as the Nun blocked the strike from the sword.

Asia had her eyes closed, waiting for the blade to strike. After a few seconds of waiting, she decided to open her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw the sword had been stopped by a bleeding arm. Kazuto had blocked the strike with his arm and was losing a lot of blood.

"Kazuto, you're bleeding!" , Asia cried at the sight of the red liquid that stained his arm.

Kazuto said nothing as he glared daggers at Freed before slicing his hand off, enjoying the screams of pain that escaped Freeds lips. He grabbed Freed by his collar and stared into his eyes before he realized that Freed had a crazed smile on face. Kazuto screamed in pain as Freed sliced into his bone and kicked Kazuto in the gut. Freed smiled as he grabbed Kazuto by the hair and lifted him up to face him. He lifted his sword to slice Kazuto's head clean off his shoulders until a familiar red glow lit up the room. Kazuto could feel himself be lifted off the ground and carried towards the teleportation circle. He could see Asia with tears and her eyes as he was carried away before saying something that Kazuto couldn't hear. He didn't need to. Her words had reached him through the chaos.

"Please, save me."

* * *

So how was it? Was it good? Don't forget to vote in the polls for Kazuto's harem! Also, feel free to send me suggestions for the harem. This is aeg1s54545 signing off!

Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!


	6. Sacrifice: A Promise is a Promise

Hey everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of "Opposites Attract". This chapter's a little longer than the other ones but who cares? I'm pretty sure you guys are glad that it's longer. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I'm back now and I will update daily. Also, I would like to thank my viewers for getting this story up to 1000 views. Thank you for the support! Also, thanks to my followers, I appreciate the encouragement. And don't forget to vote in the polls! To the story! Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 6: Sacrifice: A Promise is a Promise

* * *

Kazuto gasped for breath as he sat upward and slowly lifted himself out of the bed. He had failed. He had failed to keep his promise to Asia and now she was paying for it. Kazuto had never felt so depressed. How did a bat-shit crazy exorcist get the best of him? Did he train more than him? Or was it because Kazuto was fighting recklessly? Perhaps he was protecting someone at the same time and the stakes were high. One thing was for certain, Kazuto was in the O.R.C clubroom. He slipped out of his bloody and torn uniform and pulled on the extra uniform that was laid out for him. He winced in pain as he pulled his shirt over his shoulder. He had to enact his plan and soon. He only had until sundown and he only had an hour to complete it. Blood made its way through his bandages and leaked on to the carpet. Everything was quiet in the clubhouse. Either Kazuto had lost his hearing or everything was quiet. Kazuto opened the door and he quickly went to walk out the door but a voice stopped him as his hand reached the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" , Rias asked , " We need to talk to you."

"Fine." , Kazuto groaned as he looked at his watch , " Make it quick. I don't have time for this."

Kazuto allowed Rias to lead him into the clubroom, meeting the shocked gazes of each club member. He had locked eyes with each and every one of them before nodding and slumping down on the floor.

"So tired!" , Kazuto whined , "Why the hell did I have to go to the crazy exorcist house?"

Kazuto closed his eyes and awaited Rias's long,boring explanation.

"When I sent you to the home, I had no idea that the contract was killed and the rogue exorcist, Freed Sellzen was waiting for you. He was sent by Raynare's group to recruit you into their group." , Rias paused for breath , "They were hoping to use your Sacred Gear, Demonic Destruction to destroy the Underworld and kill the five Satans. If you declined, he had orders to kill you and attempt to steal your Sacred Gear."

Kazuto growled and stood up, making his way to the door. Everyone in the room saw the resolve in his eyes. He was going to save Asia and kill any Fallen Angel or exorcist in his way.

"You can't save her." , Rias said as he neared the door , "She's a Nun and your a Devil's servant. I don't think you should go if your going to fail."

"I have to try." , Kazuto said as he reached the door , "I don't care if I have to kill Azazel himself, I am going to save Asia!"

In an instant, Kiba had his sword to Kazuto's throat. Grey eyes met brown-violet eyes, both were staring down the other. Kazuto liked Kiba. Sure he was a pretty-boy but beneath his exterior was an expert swordsman who had experience, something the Kendo Club lacked when it comes to sword-fighting. Basically, Kiba was a worthy adversary capable of beating Kazuto, if he was having a terrible day.

"Rias asked you to stay" , Kiba said as his warm smile returned to his face , "I suggest you listen."

Kazuto pushed the blade away from his throat and looked at everyone in the room. "Has anyone in here watched friends or family die right in front of them? I have seen it countless times. I have seen people die because of what I am. I have seen families torn apart as a Fallen Angel kills a baby's parents. I have seen husband and wife killed at their wedding ceremony. Death is simple. If you die, it's over. No second chances, it ends with no way to see your family when your gone. I have buried hunting partners because I have failed. I have seen my family die right in front of me in the blink of an eye. First my mother and then my father. I loved them and I wanted to help them but I was weak. I struggled for strength, I had to prove I was the best and kill to prevent what happened to me from happening to others." , Kazuto stopped as Koneko raised her hand.

"How did your parents die?" , Koneko asked

"A Fallen Angel killed my dad. He died right in front of me." , Kazuto said as his hair blocked his eyes , "My mother died when I was eight from cancer. I can't even remember her face. She was the nicest person you'll ever meet."

Kazuto ran his hands over his hair and let the silence fill the room. After awhile, he decided to break the silence.

"If I die, I won't be remembered. I will die like a trampled flower, easily forgotten." , Kazuto paused as he let that sinked in , "If Asia dies the way Raynare plans, she will be remembered as the heretic Nun who's Sacred Gear destroyed the Underworld and ignited another Great War. I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost."

Kazuto opened the door but stopped as Kiba placed his hand on Kazuto's shoulder.

"I've seen people close to me die and I was the only one who lived. When Rias reincarnated me as a Devil, I swore revenge for my lost comrades. I will help you save the Nun." , Kiba smiled and held out his hand. Kazuto returned his smile and shook his hand. "Thanks Kiba but this is something I have to do alone." Kazuto opened the door, the breeze blowing his hair to the side. He turned and locked eyes with Issei.

"Issei." , Kazuto said as he gave him a warm smile , "You have the ability to become strong, stonger than I could ever be. I want you to become stronger to protect what you love. You never know how important it is until it's gone." Kazuto walked out of the O.R.C clubhouse, allowing his final words to sink in. He jumped onto a roof of a building and dashed from building to building, quickly making his way to the church. 'Hang on Asia! I'm coming!'

* * *

Abandoned Church

Kazuto slammed into the ground as he saw the doors to the church and ran in at the speed of a bullet, his combat boots kicking open the door. Kazuto drew his sword. "What the hell was I thinking? I barely have any color in my skin and I still haven't recovered from the blood I lost." Kazuto turned and clashed swords with Freed.

"Looks who's back!" , Freed shouted as he ran his tongue over his lips , "I thought I killed you,you shitty devil!"

Kazuto pushed him back and swiped at his legs. Freed jumped over his blade and pulled out his gun, his finger on the trigger. Kazuto quickly sliced his gun in half before knocking the blade out of Freed's hands, Freed mimmicking his action. Kazuto slammed his knee into Freed's stomach, blood and bile flying out of his mouth. Kazuto grabbed Freed by his hair and slammed his head into the floor and quickly grabbed Valkyrie. He lifted Freed by his collar and pulled him up, his red eyes meeting Kazuto's brown and violet.

"Go ahead and kill me. But I must warn you, the Nun doesn't have much time."

Kazuto let a feral growl escape his lips and slid Valkyrie's blade against Freed's throat, blood dripping from the slit he had made. Kazuto slammed Freed into the ground and ran towards the altar, he had to hope the church was like his dream. Kazuto kicked the altar off the hidden passage and quickly ran down the stairs. He reached the room and quickly stopped himself. What he saw he was not prepared for. Asia had been standing next to the cross... with Raynare standing next to her.

"Kazuto Kono. Or should I say the Demon Hunter of Kuoh" , Raynare mocked , "Have you come to save Asia? Go ahead. Take her." Kazuto, who was somewhat doubtful of what was happenning, slowly walked toward Asia and the cross. As he got cloer and closer, Kazuto could feel the aura of death and despair that the cross had caused. So many Sacred Gear users have died on it. When Asia saw Kazuto, well... let's just say she was more than happy.

"Kazuto!" , Asia shouted as she ran up to Kazuto and gave him a hug , " I thought you weren't going to come for me."

"Why would I do that?" , Kazuto asked as he gave Asia a warm smile , " I am your friend aren't I?"

Kazuto smiled as he saw her visibly brighten but stopped as her look turned to one of fear. "Kazuto look out!" , Asia shouted. Kazuto felt nothing at first then blood started to drip from his mouth and then it flooded in a large amount. He looked down as he saw a black, feathered wing impaling him through his stomach. Kazuto was lifted up by the wing and thrown across the room, blood forming in his ears and nose. Kazuto struggled to stand, the bones in his legs shattered when they hit the ground.

"Pathetic.", Dohnaseek spat as he glared at Kazuto , "They send one human to rescue the Nun. What you didn't know was that I told every Fallen Angel to hide from your sight and when I killed you, they could come out." Dohnaseek formed a light spear im his hand and raised to strike Kazuto in the head.

"That's enough, Dohnaseek" , a voice commanded as Dohnaseek prepared to throw the spear , "I want to kill this thorn in my side."

Dohnaseek allowed his spear to dissipate and bowed. "Yes Kokabiel."

Kazuto's eyes lost their pupils and he started to shake in fear. He had trained for two years just to match the speed of a Fallen Angel with two pairs of wings. He had never thought that he would face of against Kokabiel himself. He was afraid. Not for himself but for Asia. She never fought anyone in her life. But Kazuto was different. He had killed 103 Fallen Angels, most of which had 3 pairs of wings. Kazuto wanted to kill every Fallen Angel 2 years ago when he made a promise he originally planned on keeping but over time his anger died as he slaughtered Fallen Angel with malevolent intent. He never killed an innocent Fallen Angel. But the ones who killed a helpless child? Those are the ones that deserve death. Kazuto looked at Asia and then came up with a way to get out of here. He laughed at Kokabiel.

"Really? Kokabiel the Weakling comes to kill me?" , Kazuto mocked , " I profer Azazel or a Fallen Angel who isn't weak! I mean really? That's the best the Grigori could send?"

"Enough,you brat!" , Kokabiel boomed , "I will not be mocked by a piece of human trash!"

Kazuto gave Kokabiel the finger and snickered as he saw the look that dawned on Kokabiel face. "Damn! You look like an elf,you loser. What with your long black hair and pointy ears. Then there is your dumb robe. I mean seriously? Why do you have to look so small?"

"Me?!" , Kokabiel shouted , "I bet guys hit on you because you look like a girl. You can't hide that. I bet you can wear a pink apron." , He paused, almost like he was picturing a pink apron on Kazuto , "That pink apron really brings out your eyes.".

" What? A girl? No. That's crazy!" , Kazuto scoffed , " I bet you and Azazel are the big G. You probably like vitamin D. Get it? D? Hahaha, fucking loser!"

"The big G?" , Kokabiel repeated until his eyes glared into Kazuto's , "Are you saying I'm-"

Kazuto leaned over to Asia who had been standing behind him as the interaction between the two. "_Watch this." , _Kazuto whispered as he faced Kokabiel , "Ha! Thats right! You and Azazel are_ gay!" _

Kokabiel walked towards Kazuto who had been grinning as he saw the scowl on Kokabiel's ugly face. He punched Kazuto across he face, an audible crack heard from his jaw. Kazuto's jaw had been broken in a single blow. Kazuto quickly stood up and raised his fists. In his mind, Kazuto had one thought as he dodged Kokabiel's lightning fast fists. 'I'm going to fucking die!' Kazuto slammed his head against Kokabiel's before quickly slamming his hands into the Fallen Angel's skull. Blood splattered on Kazuto's face as Kokabiel kneed him in the ribs, several snaps echoed in the room. Asia held her hands over her mouth as Kokabiel gripped Kazuto's throat and slammed his fist into Kazuto's face. A unbelievable amount of blood came out of his mouth as his jaw seperated from his mouth. He collapsed to the ground as Kokabiel seperated Kazuto's leg from his body, Kokabiel's wing slicing through flesh and bone. Kazuto lay on the ground, his body twitching in pain. He watched as Kokabiel dragged Asia by the arm towards the cross, her shouts of protest reaching Kazuto's ears. He lifted himself up, his clothes drenched in blood and his face filled with new found determination.

"WAIT!" , Kazuto shouted at the top of his lungs , "I have a Sacred Gear! Demonic Destruction, a gauntlet capable of killing the five Satans all together!"

Kokabiel let go of Asia and smirked ," Capable of destroying the five Satans? What do you want for it, human?"

Kazuto met eyes with Kokabiel, "I want Asia to leave this church and never return. If I find out that you lied to me, I will free your head from your shoulders."

Kokabiel laughed and pushed Asia towards him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kazuto, please don't do this." , Asia begged , "Don't die for my sake."

Kazuto wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled through the pain. "Don't worry Asia. I've got a plan." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, her head nodding in understanding. "Got it?" Asia nodded and she quickly ran out of the church. Asia never ran so fast in her life. Kokabiel kneeled over Kazuto as a large lightspear formed in his hands and he stabbed it into Kazuto's stomach, groans of pain escaping Kazuto's mouth. "_I am not gay._" , Kokabiel whispered before turning to Raynare and Dohnaseek , "Prepare him for the ceremony."

* * *

So how was it? Was it good? Don't forget to leave me suggestions for the harem in the reviews or PM me. Also don't forget to vote in the polls. This is aeg1s54545 signing off! Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!


	7. Sacrifice: Promises Best Kept

Hey everybody! I am back with another chapter of "Opposites Attract". Sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. I caught the flu and I was drifting in and out of consciousness for a week but I am back. I would like to thank everybody for getting me up to 2000 views. Shout out to WarriorMan199456 and USAthroughout for help with some character advice. Kudos to anyone who got the inFAMOUS reference last chapter. I got Sword Art Online : Hollow Fragment yesterday so I will update twice a week if I feel well. I left you guys hanging with a cliffhanger and I'm going to end the Asia arc in this chapter or the next. Feel free to give me suggestions for the harem and don't forget to vote in the the polls. To the story! Zoom - Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD

Chapter 7: Sacrifice: Promises Best Kept

* * *

Kazuto groaned in pain as Dohnaseek and Raynare lifted him up by the arms. He, of course, got his ass handed to him by Kokabiel. What did he expect, some grand rescue? He knew what Kokabiel wanted. Asia's Sacred Gear. How in the hell was he supposed to escape this? 'Ah you know what? Fuck this. I got better shit to do than die like an animal. If I go, I'm not going out bitching and moaning.' Kazuto slumped forward and groaned loudly. 'Where the hell is that rescue?!' Raynare glanced at him and saw his face as he moved closer and closer to the cross. His face had no signs of fear but only pride was evident on his face. 'I've seen beings most humans wouldn't dream of! I might as well go out with some sense of pride.' He turned to Raynare and smiled his warmest smile which caused Raynare to blush. His smiles tend to do that to girls. 'Why the hell am I smiling? This entire room is filled with my enemies and I'm going to die soon if the Devil's don't get here. What makes her so different? She is a Fallen Angel and I'm a... what the hell am I exactly? A dragon? A Devil's servant? Or am I a hunter? Ah, whatever. I'm going to die anyway. That was the plan.' Kazuto's plan was to charge into the church and switch places with Asia. Of course there were complications. He never thought that Freed would be waiting for him or that Kokabiel would be here. 'Some plan I came up with!' Kazuto was pushed forward and toewrds the cross, a cold aura filling the room. The Fallen Angels and Exorcists had come out of hiding and were crowded around the cross but leaving a path for the two to walk through. Kazuto could feel the room drop several degrees when the Fallen Angels saw him walk down the path.

"Bastard finally gets what he deserves!" , a Fallen Angel shouted.

"You're going to pay for killing my friend!" , another shouted.

"Ursiel is dead because of you!"

Kazuto kept his gaze low as the Fallen Angel's spat at him, cursed his name, or threatened him. 'Ursiel killed a child and her parents, he got what he deserved.' Kazuto stepped on the platform the cross was attached to and Dohnaseek lowered him into a kneeling position, his blood flooding the wooden boards, red dominating the ground. Dohnaseek chained Kazuto to the ground and grinned with malice.

"Now the real fun begins." Dohnaseek said as he planted his foot on Kazuto's head, the heel of his black shoes digging into his skin. Then the boot smashed down onto his nose. Kazuto coughed, blood flooding his mouth and dribbling down onto the floor. It came again, a crack audible near his left eye. Dohnaseek had crushed Kazuto's orbital. Another kick came down and more blood flew in the air. dohnaseek lifted Kazuto's shirt from his body and laughed at what was wrapped around his neck. On a silver chain, was a cross with an emerald on each end. The silver cross had been blessed by the Vatican (after a lot of convincing) and doused in holy water. It was Kazuto's greatest treasure and he would never forget the day he got it.

* * *

Flashback: two years ago

"Are you sure about this?" , a woman asked as her long, curly blonde hair blew in the wind, the hood she was wearing blocking Kazuto's view of her eyes.

"I'm sure. I lost everything in an instant and I don't care what happens to me. It's my choice. So what if I die?" , Kazuto shrugged his shoulders and murmured , "No one knows what I've gone through."

"I'm sorry Kazuto." , she said as her head angled toward the ground , " We didn't act fast enough and you lost your father because of it. I'm sorr-"

She stopped midsentence as Kazuto pulled her into an awkward hug. "It's not your fault. I should've been able to do it myself." Kazuto released her from his grip and smiled, a blush visible under the woman's hood. She reached behind her and pulled out a rosary and handed it to Kazuto, there hands touching. Her blush brightened and she quickly pulled her hand back. Kazuto gave her a smile and bowed in thanks before walking away. He stopped and turned around his eyes meeting hers, his smile causing her to blush again.

"Next time you're in town, don't hesitate to visit me." , he turned to walk away , "I'll see you around... Gabriel."

* * *

Present Day

Kazuto smiled his usual smile, each blow sending blood flying into the air and landing on the ground with a _splat_. Raynare stared at the boy as he continued to smile during the brutal beatdown. 'How is he still smiling? Dohnaseek is beating him to death and he is still smiling.' Raynare placed her hand to her heart 'Why did his smile affect me?' Kazuto coughed up blood and looked up at Dohnaseek, his purple trench coat and black fedora speckled with blood. 'I know why he's pissed.' Kazuto had set a trap for an extremely powerful Fallen Angel, who had been able to kill a high-tier Devil in a fight that lasted 117 seconds. Kazuto had anticipated everything, his detection, her abilities, her combat style, and what she was capable of. What he had gotten wrong was what she was. Her name was Izumi and she was a Nephilim, the child of a Devil and an Angel. She had been born with an incredibly powerful Sacred Gear, Dark Aura. The Sacred Gear was capable of giving the user incredible dark power. She was beautiful in a evil type of way, her pitch black hair and her night sky eyes complented her well endowed figure. Most men would drop head over heels for her. But Kazuto knew what she was like. She was born in the Great Depression era and later witnessed the savagery humanity used in World War II. Her father had died in the war, his golden Angel wings ripped from his back by a German Devil. Her mother, lost in depression, killed herself and left Izumi all alone. Consumed with anger, Izumi hated Humanity and soon enough, the Three Factions and Dragons. Izumi hated war and she hated everything about the Underworld. But what Kazuto had failed to predict was the arrival of two members of Raynare's group trying to intercept him. Kalawarner and Mittelt. Izumi slaughtered them in seconds. Kalawarner was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes, her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her cleavage. Mittelt was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes, she wore a Gothica Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. Kazuto had found a weak link in the chain. Dohnaseek was close to them.

"Dohnaseek, I'm sorry." , Kazuto coughed out , "I'm sorry that I couldn't save Kalawarner and Mittelt."

Dohnaseek's eyes lost their pupils and a kick landed on Kazuto already broken jaw, teeth hitting the ground." Don't you dare talk about them you bastard!"

"Kill him Dohnaseek!"

"Put him down like the animal he is!"

"Burn him alive!"

Kazuto smiled, his teeth bloodied and some missing but somehow he managed to still make Raynare blush. Dohnaseek reached for Valkyrie, the sword's blade shining as he removed it from the scabbard. Dohnaseek dropped the blade and backed away slowly, his finger pointing accusingly at him and his eyes were shaking.

"Y-you are Kirigaya's son." , Dohnaseek said as his back hit the wall , "You killed a tier 4 Fallen Angel with one stab."

"The legendary Yin-Yang Dragon?" , The Fallen Angel's whispered before cowering in fear as Kazuto's gaze met the floor and his aura started filling the room. Kazuto laughed, the sound drilling fear into those that heard it. Dohnaseek acted quickly and chained him to the cross. Kazuto's eyes constricted as Dohnaseek kicked him in the stomach, blood and bile landing on the ground.

"Begin the ritual!" , Dohnaseek demanded as Kazuto's body went limp , "Kokabiel wants that Sacred Gear and he won't survive much longer." 'Issei... I'm sorry that I couldn't come back. Asia... don't forget about me. We're friends, right?' The cross emitted a humming sound and seconds later, bloodcurdling screams were heard in the silence of the night. The sound drew the attention of the supernatural beings in the area. The screams weren't exactly what they sounded like. They were cries filled with pain,begging for mercy.

* * *

10 minutes earlier

Asia had been running nonstop since she left the church. Kazuto had traded places with her and he wasn't going to last long enough if she didn't reach the O.R.C at Kuoh Academy. She ran through the gate and towards the Victorian-style building in the forest next to the school. The Nun burst through the door and ran into the room where the Devils were gathered in. She looked up at the group who was staring at her intently. Asia struggled to breathe since she ran the entire way to the clubhouse.

"It's Kazuto." , she said as she caught her breath , "He's in trouble.

* * *

Abandoned Church

Kazuto vomited blood as the cross continued to try and remove his Sacred Gear. Dohnaseek was the one who decided to start the ritual and kill Kazuto by himself. The cross started again and with it, the screams. Blood flowed from Kazuto's eyes, leaked out of his ears, and dripped from his nose. Kazuto vomited blood again, the crimson dominated the once brown floorboards. Dohnaseek couldn't stop the ritual because it was keeping him alive, each agonizing second of the ritual was acclerating his heartrate and producing more blood than he needed. His normal pale complexion had paled into a chalk white and his brown-violet eyes lost their pupils, his eyes staring at the ground. Kazuto looked at Raynare and saw the pity in her eyes. But that's not all he saw. He could see the hatred of what Dohnaseek was doing to him and the hatred of Kokabiel. She feared Kokabiel and of what he was capable of. Kazuto couldn't bring himself to think of what that bastard would do to her and her friends. He was going to fight that bastard and he was going to kill him.

"I'... ing to ... ill him." , Kazuto muttered , "I'm going to kill Kokabiel."

Dohnaseek, the Fallen Angels, and the Exorcists laughed at the statement. 'I swear to God, if I get out of this I'm going to kick your ass Dohnaseek.' Kazuto's arm started to sizzle before it burst into blue flames, his Sacred Gear falling to the ground next to him. Kazuto struggled to lift his head and look at his arm, the skin was charred black and bone was visible underneath the black skin. Dohnaseek removed the chains that held Kazuto to the cross and he fell to the ground, a cry of pain barely held back by his teeth. Dohnaseek landed a kick to his mouth, a crack was heard from his nose. Another kick and another and another. Kazuto coughed, his mouth filled with blood. He closed his eyes as he waited for another kick. 'What does it matter? Although I trained to match a Fallen Angel in speed even though I'm only human, to be pure in mind and body, capable of not letting evil corrupt me but my body won't last without my Sacred Gear.' He looked up when Dohnaseek's foot didn't crush him again. Raynare had grabbed Dohnaseek by the shoulder and held him back, anger burning in her beautiful violet eyes. 'Dammit Kazuto! Sure she is pretty in a weird way but... seriously?! What the hell is wrong with me?! She's a Fallen Angel, my... Aah, fuck it. I don't know why I fight anymore.'

"That's enough, Dohnaseek." , Raynare said, venom laced in her voice , "He's already dying."

Dohnaseek moved his shoulder away from her grip before kicking Kazuto in the mouth again, coughing heard from the body on the ground.'If I go, you go with me asshole' Dohnaseek fell to the ground when Kazuto pulled out a pistol and shot him in the leg.

"104, bitch.", Kazuto wheezed as he pulled the trigger, blood splattered across his face as the Fallen Angel fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Kazuto threw the gun with the strength he could summon, the gun landing on his stomach. 'That's what I get for reading books.' Kazuto lifted his arm, the charred skin nearly gone and bone was visible. 'I delivered'death and judgement of the wicked. I was a spirit of vengeance for a cause I can't believe in anymore. I put people I cared about in danger because of my petty need for revenge. I can't bring myself to do it anymore. I just want to live a normal life where I don't get involved with the supernatural. What am I talking about? The supernatural is a part of me. I mean, I'm a Dragon that apparently is powerful enough to kill the 5 Satans. I can't just leave it. It's a part of me.' At that moment, the sounds of swords clashing and the sound of bodies hitting the floor, dead or unconscious, Kazuto couldn't tell the difference. He lost his sight a few seconds ago, the smell of his blood heavy in the air.

"Kazuto!" , a familiar voice shouted , "Hang in there, I'm coming!"

Kazuto felt feminine hands lift him up and carry him before someone elses lifted him from the soft hands that held him before. Kazuto could feel the bumps of stairs and then the cool feeling of the wooden pews. He felt a different pair of hands feel his forehead and then hover of his heart.

"Issei?", Kazuto rasped, the word nearly destroying his voice , "Asia?"

"It's me. Just hang in there, Asia will heal you and I can argue with you later for being an idiot and running in without a plan."

Kazuto smiled and reached for Issei's hand, his grip not loosening. "Issei... I-I need you to take something and keep it safe for me. Can you do that?" Tears started to roll down Kazuto's cheeks, his breathing becoming slower and his heart rate decreasing. Kazuto reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photograph that he kept in his wallet. The picture had Kazuto and Issei when they were younger with a boy with short brown hair and violet eyes. Kazuto placed the picture in the palm of Issei's hand and allowed his hand to fall to the floor.

"Kazuto, why are you-", Issei stopped when he noticed the look of peace on his face , "Kazuto? Come on, don't do this to me. Please, don't do this to me."

Kazuto wasn't breathing and his heart-rate had stopped. A smile had graced his face as his once tight grip on Issei's hand slipped and hit the floor.

"K-Kazuto?" , Asia had tears in her eyes as her Twight Healing didn't heal his wounds , "Kazuto?"

Kiba and Koneko had finished dealing with the Fallen and Exorcists downstairs and saw what had happened. Rias and Akeno arrived shortly after, Akeno dressed in a shrine-maiden outfit. Kazuto had died in the defense of a person who deserved to live more than himself. Raynare had her eyes to the ground, the sadness in them was visible for everyone who looked at her. She saw the exact moment Kazuto had died and he smiled as he succumbed to his wounds. Raynare stood up and picked up the palish- white gauntlet with a green jewel, the Yin and Yang symbol in the middle of it. She placed the gauntlet on the charred remains of his right arm.

"What are you doing?" , Issei said as he glared at her, tears in his eyes , "Just leave him alone."

The gauntlet fit over the bones of his arm and Raynare went back to her sitting position on the floor. Their was a shared moment of silence as they Devils, The Fallen Angel, and the Nun looked down toward the ground. They had failed. If they were moments earlier, he would still be here with them. Kazuto had died and nothing could change it. Rias stood up and walked towards Raynare, the Power of Destruction arcing between her fingers. She aimed her hand towards Raynare.

"So we finally meet..." , she said as she got closer to Raynare , "Fallen Angel Raynare." Uh oh. She's pissed! "You killed Issei and ridiculed him and you cost him his best friend." The Power of Destruction intensified as she prepared to end Raynare's life. The magic intensified and she prepared to kill Raynare until...

*Snap*

* * *

Muhahaha, cliffhanger! How was the chapter? Don't worry, the Asia Arc ends next chapter. Shout out to my followers and thanks to my 2000 viewers. You guys are amazing! I will continue to write as long as you read! And yes, Irina and Issei were Kazuto's childhood friends. This is aeg1s54545 signing off.

Zoom-Zoom Iyaaan!


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

Hello everybody! I am back with another chapter of "Opposites Attract". I know, I know, I like to leave you guys on the edge of your seat and leave you waiting for more. So... what did everybody think about the last chapter? Little unexpected ending there. But not to worry, I end the Asia Arc here! Also, we reached 3000 views! Thank you guys so much for reading! Ok... I also just looked at the poll and my god! It is amazing! Thank you guys for voting because I kind of needed the help. Is it just me or do I say that a lot? I played Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment a day after I wasn't sick. It's really awesome for a game that has some story in it. I'll probably do what I did in Skyrim and just hunt monsters to level up. But enough of that, on with the show! Zoom-Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD

Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Kazuto could see his body as he stared at the group of people who bowed down their heads. He tightened his hand into a fist, the fact that he had died wasn't as shocking as he had expected. If people saw him, which he doubt that they could, they would think he was mad about something. He was mad, not at what happened to him, but how he could've prevented it. He looked at the crumbled form on the ground, the smile on his face seemed more at peace than he ever could be in life. His fist tightened.

"No." , Kazuto growled , "I refuse to die like this. I won't die by the loss of my Sacred Gear, like a pig fresh for the slaughter." A pale gauntlet started to form on his right arm. A current of black electricity with white hues crackeled and flowed over the gauntlet. The energy grew and grew until finally the inevitable happened... one of the five seals snapped.

*Snap*

A miasma of white and black energy flowed from the body on the ground before it burst and slammed the people in the room onto the walls, the energy restricting movement. The body lifted itself up, It's black, hip length hair blowing to the right. The energy started to swirl, the raw power emitting off of it seemed to match that of Satan or an Archangel. The energy cleared and the person standing in it had surprised them by his appearance and the shock was thick enough to cut it. His once black hair mixed with strands of white, his heterochromic eyes became red and dragonic, and fangs were visible because of the smile he wore on his face. The room was silent as he walked towards Raynare, the disbelief shown on their faces. Issei and Asia were at a loss for words, the boy in front of them like a ghost from their past. Kazuto had snapped one of the five seals and Dragon blood coursed through his veins. He had done what should have taken years in seconds. The blood was coursing through his veins, raw power filling his body but in heart and in his mind, it felt like his body was tearing itself apart. The cells in his body were arguing with his mind, trying to get him to lay back on the floor and die. Kazuto moved forward, the leg he had lost had grown back as if he never lost it. Kazuto stumbled forward towards Raynare, the Fallen Angel in awe. How had he been resurrected? The dead don't come back unless they're reincarnated into a Devil or Angel. Kazuto stopped as the tattoo on his neck glowing intensely before two pairs of transparent Dragon wings formed on his back, the wings thin and dark grey. Magic. A white aura formed on one of the tips of his finger and he started to mutter an incantation. He stood in front of Raynare and placed the finger glowing with magic next to Raynare's left breast, her face turning a dark shade of red. She was about to protest but the energy went from his finger and wrapped around his finger before he moved it, the energy forming into a Yin and Yang emblem.

(**Second Chance!**), the gauntlet on his arm announced. Kazuto's body began to glow white, the energy wrapping around his Sacred Gear. (**Guardian!**)

Kazuto smiled at Raynare, her blush brightening. "I marked you with my symbol, I basically bound you to me. Now no one will threaten your safety since most supernatural beings are either terrified of me or respect me. I guess I should say - what do I say? Welcome to the family, I guess." He smiled again before his legs buckeled out from underneath him, his face never hitting the floor as Raynare caught him and the energy that had whipped the Devils into the walls subsided.

* * *

The next day : Kuoh Academy

"What do you mean I can't go to class?!" , Kazuto shouted at Sona as she stared at him with her violets eyes that peered over her glasses , "I feel fine!"

"You have a fever of 107 degrees; I would hardly call that fine.", Sona stated with her stoic expression and emotionless voice.

"Listen to what the girl says." , a man in a chair groaned. He sipped the whiskey he snuck in through his duster, the smirk on his face grew as he saw Kazuto's expression. He had unkempt brown hair and his brown eyes filled with mischief. He was at least in his early twenties. He was only 21 and an immortal Youkai. A Werewolf.

"Screw you Jarreth! If I didn't save your ass two times, you still wouldn't be an ass!", Kazuto shouted in frustration. Kazuto had met Jarreth Wheeler when he worked alongside the church. The day he earned the name 'Demon Hunter'. It was when the Vatican had paid him to go with a large group of Exorcists and kill a stray Devil. It went unbelievably wrong. If you ask Kazuto about it, he loses his happiness for the rest of the day. Although he won't admit it, that day gives him nightmares.

* * *

Flashback: two years ago

A Demon roared out, it's goat head snapping it's mouth shut and devouring two Exorcists whole, the Zanbato in the ground next to it bloodied and covered in gore. The three Exorcists left glared at the monsters with hate but none matching the look of anger than the one in the middle.

"What do we do Kazuto?!" , Jarreth yelled out as he prepared his War-Axe for combat. Jarreth had been the Second in Command to the Exorcist who had led the charge against the Demon. The stray Devil had used black magic to change it's body's form into the hideous goat Demon that wiped out 72 Exorcists. The demons from the Bible, Legion. Kazuto unsheathed Valkyrie, the black blade driving terror into the Exorcists. The sword had large magic capabilities and was capable of leveling a mountain. The hilt of the blade had changed from it's golden handle to a long black handle made of carbon. His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened and he faced Jarreth.

"I'll attack it up front." , Kazuto had become fierce, his eyes filled with bloodlust , "Jarreth, you and Kurenai attack it from the side." The two nodded and looked at the beast as he slipped the Zanbato from the concrete. Kurenai Tetsuya: a young man with brown hair and lethal with an Odachi. He was a sub-species of Vampires capapble of killing a large amount of people and it's unsatiable blood-lust was the only thing Kazuto understood. Legion turned, the Zanbato blocking view of the bodies. 'Dumb bastards! What's the point of fighting if you're going to die?' Kazuto gathered his mind, the images of the dead exorcists locked inside a different part of his mind and breathed out. It would never be forgotten.

"My name is Legion for I am many." , Legion boasted , "I will gut you, Exorcist, like the others. You will-"

"Shut up!" , Kazuto snarled through grit teeth and ran forward, a battle-cry escaping his throat. The other two followed him, weapons blazing with magical enchantments.

"Are you fucking insane?!" , Kurenai shouted as he ran into battle , "We're all going to fucking die without a plan!?"

"Oh what the hell?!" , Jarreth shouted as he too ran forward, the war-axe glowing with a type of light.

"We'll attack it with everything we got! Kill this asshole now!" Kazuto lifted his sword, the blade having pierced the Demon's eyes. It swat him like a fly, the force used sending him into the wall. Jarreth and Kurenai parried the attacks and knocked the large beast over, the animosity of the attack causing Kazuto to smirk. "Alright, all three of us attack the Demons at once!" Jarreth and Kurenai nodded, Kazuto working his way out of a wall. The three allowed their blades together, the weapons glowing blue with holy magic. Legion had made it's way towards the door.

"Get back here! You're not getting away!"

"Time do die scumbag!"

"I hate exorcising!"

With a battle cry and a strike from their holy weapons, Legion burst into black flames . Kazuto would later recruit Jarreth and Kurenai for his cause a week later. That day a Biblical Demon died and a brotherhood was formed in fire, the flames strengthening the bond between brothers-in-arms.

End flashback

* * *

Kazuto began to shake, the memories of the day still fresh in his mind. He hated that day more than any other. Fathers and Mothers were torn away from their children by a Demon. The tears of widows tearing at his heart. Kazuto had accepted what he was going to do and laid back down into the bed, the IV in his arm supplying his body with energy that he burned through faster than a fire spreads. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He did but twenty minutes in he felt someone lay down next to him and pull him closer, the cold feeling of her skin against his feverish skin. He could tell that it was a she because her large breasts poked into his back. He kept his eyes closed and fell asleep, no dreams ever coming to him until his eyelids lost the sight of the incandescent light bulbs. Kazuto had some horrible dreams in his life but compared to the one he had while in the nurses office was one he never wanted to have again. He pulled the woman closer, feeling lucky that she was next to him. She must've known how bad he felt in his mind and body. He opened his eyes and fell out of the bed, the shock of who he pulled closer to himself absent mindedly. Tsubaki Shinra had fallen asleep in his hospital bed and her face looked pretty when she was sleeping. It had to be a mistake. Right? Kazuto lifted his hand and punched himself in the face. Nope, he was awake. The curse of pain was proof of that. Kazuto quickly laid back down in the bed, his mind sure that Issei, the Student Council, or the O.R.C walked in and found him face first in the floor. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around his waist, her head laying on his shoulder. His face grew bright red and he closed his eyes, sleep finding him faster than the last time.

* * *

Kazuto's dream

The two stared each other down. The man with the mask grabbed him by the shoulders and pointed at the sword over slung his shoulder and smoke vented from his mask. The guns he had were strapped to his belt and the 24 inch knife held in a sheath. The red armor he wore was a deep shade of crimson and too clunky for a stealth warrior, the broadsword and shield marked with a skull.

"Are you the Demon Hunter?", he asked without missing a beat. Kazuto nodded, the question caught him off guard. Who the hell was this guy? "Yeaaaah. Who's asking?" The man lifted his gauntlet off his arm, his grey ponytail swaying as he did. A symbol was etched into his arm, the tattoo driving fear into Kazuto. "The Khaos Brigade." , the man said as he pulled the pistol from it's holster , "We can't allow you to obstruct our plans. Die." The gun went off and Kazuto faded away, the smell of spent gunpowder in the air.

* * *

Kazuto gasped, the warmth of Tsubaki had been missing when he woke up. The sweat and fear had been the first response, his skin had gone cold and his heart throbbed faster than it had before. Kazuto coughed, blood and spittle covering the white blanket. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and put his hand on his chest and pulled it away. He quickly pulled it away and sighed in relief when it was dry. Another one of those nightmares. He laid back, his skin pale and his breathing desperate. He looked over, sunlight shining off his violet-brown eyes. His fever was gone but his skin was cold to the touch and his heart rate was slower than when he woke up. Rias had told him that he had died (no shit!) and that he had snapped one of the five seals around his heart, the seals keeping his Dragon blood in check. Akeno had checked his vitals and his wounds and they had healed at an exponential rate. He had never met Akeno officially or even spoke to her in person. As he stared out the window, the door opened and Isseei walked in with a bag of burgers from the local fast food restaurant. Kazuto could smell the charred meaty and the grease of the fries. In an instant, Kazuto snagged the golden paper crown and idly joined it into a circle and put it on his head. "I am," he said with an imperious narrowing of the eyes, "the burger king." Issei smiled and laughed. He loved it when Kazuto did his burger king impression. Kazuto smiled and ate, the burger filling his stomach and the cola basically kickstarted his energy. Jarreth walked in, the door slamming behind him and glanced at Kazuto's paper crown. "Do all Demon-hunting Dragons get the kiddie crown and wear them around? Or is that only for special occasions?"

"Off with your head!", Kazuto said as he mimicked the accent of loyalty. He smiled and laughed, Issei and Jarreth joining him with laughter.

* * *

Two hours later...

"Focus your magic into our body, use your sword as a conductor to increase it's energy." , Akeno explained as Kazuto closed his eyes and breathed out, a puff of steam shooting into the air. He focused, the small spell he held in his hands amplifying and wrapping around Valkyrie. Blue flames swirled around the blade and worked it's way around his body, the warmth of the flames wrapping around him. He smiled and laughed in joy. It was working! The flames were strong and eventually he couldn't keep up the spell. Kazuto groaned in frustration before Rias and the other O.R.C members gave him their praise. Why is magic so hard! He dusted himself off, a frown present on his face and walked out of the clubroom with steam puffing out of his nose. Kazuto walked until he reached the tree that he usually slept under and collapsed down onto the grass. His black clothing that he wore during hunts flapped in the wind. He was going to practice his swordsmanship on a tree and relieve some stress he had been holding in for a while. He had learned how inmportant his role in life was after Rias stopped slapping his head. 'I really hate circles now. Why do they hurt so bad?!'

* * *

The Legend of the Yin and Yang Dragon

Long before humanity recorded it's history and before the Great War, the Supernatural lived alongside humanity in peace. That was until Astarot, the Dragon of destruction and hate had arrived in the world, his madness spread across the land. Longwei, the Dragon of peace, had challenged Astarot in exchange for humankinds safety from his blood-lust and to prevent madness from seeping into the peace of the world. What followed next changed the fate of many. The ensuing battle lasted 16 days and 16 nights; destruction on an unbelievable scale. Cities turned to rubble, towns burned, and thousands died under the hellfire that encased the world for 16 days. Eventually, the Three Factions worked together one last time and killed Longwei and Astarot, sealing them both inside one Sacred Gear. The Sacred Gear was bestowed upon a man who was capable of working toward peace or burning the world in the hellfire of eternal flame. The gauntlet had two sides, one for good and one for evil. The Gauntlet of Unholy Evil or the Gauntlet of Angelic Restoration. There has been a total of two Yin and Yang dragons, the rarity of a host restricting the user. The user is born a Dragon hybrid and five seals must be wrapped around the heart to prevent the early use of the Sacred Gear. But soon the day would come when Lonwei will save us all... or Astarot will burn us all.

* * *

Kazuto was hanging upside down by a rope tied around his ankel. Werewolves. Am I right?

"Jarreth!" , Kazuto shouted as he dangled from a rope , "I'm going to kick your ass when I get down from here!" He felt the rope slit and looked at his foot. "Ha! You can keep me up here for-" The rope snapped and Kazuto faceplanted into the ground. Kazuto stood up and dusted himself off And huffed. Jarreth was in the O.R.C clubroom. He limped his way to the clubroom and burst through the door, the look on his face giving hints ad to what happened. Jarreth stood up and laughed, his face contorting in pain as he continued, he eventually found himself on the floor. Kazuto sighed and decided to take a walk in the woods. What can go wrong!? He opened the door and the breeze hit him, his face etching into a smile. He was one of the few people who enjoyed being outdoors and hated being held inside of a building. He walked outside, the leaves and the fallen branches crunching underneath his boots. He stopped and doubled over in pain, his hands instinctually reaching for his head. 'Why couldn't I remember her name?! Every time I tried to, my head felt like it was going to split open!' Kazuto had tried to remember his first best friend's name. She was closer to him than his family was and when she dissapeared, Kazuto was the one to find her. He saw her again after eight years of searching, even after his father's death, Kazuto kept his promise and they were reunited. He still had the ring to prove it.

* * *

Seven years ago...

Kazuto and a girl sat on a bench, the girl's head leaning into his shoulder and her whitish-blonde hair intertwined with his black hair. Her hand locked with his fingers and her honey-brown eyes gazed lovingly at him. She pecked him on the cheek and smiled, her kiss causing Kazuto to blush. He quickly returned her kiss, the young couple smiled and sat there in silence. They wouldn't be seeing each other for a long, long time.

"Kazuto" , she cooed and snuggled closer to him , "Will we meet again?"

"Sure we will!" , Kazuto said as he pulled her closer , "I'm sure we will..."

* * *

It would always stop there. It would stop when he was about to learn her name. Until they were reunited one year ago and... let's just say politics complicated the encounter. She was the first friend he ever had. Female wise. She never needed to know what happened to him or the lives he ended to save many more. Kazuto stopped and his senses heightened, his breathing becoming ragged. Something was wrong. Kazuto clutched his heart, the abnormal beating it pulsed at was painful and burning. His hearing heightened and the sound of whistling caught his attention. 'You got to be kidding me.' He unsheathed his sword and sliced an arrow in half. "You got to be kidding me!" The sound of an arrow being notched reached his ears and he heard the string pull back. He lifted his hand and caught an arrow a few inches away from his eye. The tip of the arrow split and gas poured from the side, Kazuto's face calmed and he collapsed to the ground. 'Fucking ... Elves and their fancy entrances.'

* * *

14 hours later: Hyoudou household

Kazuto's eyelids opened slowly, the soft feeling of someones arms wrapped around his waist was the first realization he had. The second was that he wasn't in his own bed but someone else's. He looked over and his eyes softened. A woman with whitish-blonde hair and pointed ears had her head in the middle of his chest. Kazuto smiled and stroked her silky hair, the feeling making him happier than he was earlier. 'Forget magic!' The Elvish woman stirred and slowly opened her eyes, her honey-brown eyes meeting his and they visibly brightened.

"Morning Kazuto." , she cooed as she stretched , "I missed you. You get engaged to an Elvish princess and you don't visit me every day. I got lonely."

"I missed you too, Seron." , Kazuto said as he slipped out of bed and stretched out his back , "Yeah, I know. I guess you could live with me."

Kazuto and Seron were childhood friends and now their friendship was so strong that they got engaged. Seron was the princess of the Nadriendel Elvish kingdom and she had chosen Kazuto as her Husband-to-be and they eventually fell in love. Her father had left when she was born and she never knew him but she chose Kazuto out of the males that she met. Seron smirked and pulled a sword out from under the bed, it's golden scabbard catching Kazuto's eye. The sword of Elvish royalty.

"My mother wanted me to give this to you." , Seron said as her smirk grew , "Meet Hathelas, the Elven sword of kings." Kazuto graciously took the sword and swung it around, the weight slowing his arm so it was nothing but motion blur with a pale-blue color. He quickly sheathed the sword and hid it in the loose floorboards underneath his bed with his other equipment. He bowed in thanks and looked at his watch, he had 30 minutes to get to Kuoh Academy. He quickly undressed and pulled on his uniform, bandages and scars visible on his torso. Kazuto froze up as Seron pressed her bountiful chest into Kazuto's bare back. But Kazuto froze up for a different reason. Seron was naked.

"Kazuto. Why didn't you come see me about this?" , Seron whispered seductively , "I could've helped you. I am your wife."

Kazuto turned around and pulled his shirt on. "I don't want to forget what I've done. And what _they've_ done."

Seron nodded and started to get dressed, her green silk dress hung over her body and her curves and her breasts which had been covered by the artificial leaves on her dress. Seron pouted as Kazuto covered his eyes with his hand.

"Kazuto, I'm your wife. You can look at me." , Seron said as she adjusted the straps of her dress and straightened her golden circlet that wrapped around her forhead and pointed down towards her nose. Kazuto shook his head.

"I have too much respect for women to do that." , he said with a gleeful tone to his voice. Seron nodded and grabbed his arm and placed it between her cleavage, Kazuto's blush growing and the blood from his nose dripped to the floor. 'Those were just cherries. Right? What do I do?! Someone help me!'

* * *

Kazuto sighed in his sleep as he felt the glares aimed at the back of his head. All day, people have been challenging him so they can date Seron. And he kicked their asses for her. If Akeno was there, she would probably go on about how it's romantic. It's romantic that he didn't kick their teeth in. Seron loved Kazuto and Kazuto loved Seron. Nothing would keep them apart. Seron stroked Kazuto's smooth black hair as he fell asleep in class. Again. The jealous glares of Matsuda, Motohama, and the girls of the classroom stared at the couple. The Perverted Duo glared at Kazuto and the girls would whisper amongst themselves about how they were a perfect couple. It was true. Kazuto was the type of person who was nice to his friends and family and vicious in combat. To the point where he can't remember what he did. But he fights for those he loves and as long as he lived, he won't see another die in his arms. Kazuto yawned before the bell rang and stretched his limbs, his bones popping as his hands reached for the sky before reaching for Seron's hand and they walked hand in hand towards the O.R.C clubhouse. Something Rias wanted to talk about. He allowed Seron to lead him to the clubhouse, his mind on something else. How had he survived and why were the girls swarming him today. Maybe Rias has the answers he needs. He walked into the room, the Devil's, Asia, and Raynare met his gaze. "Sure. Let's gang up on the Dragon."

* * *

Hahaha! Kazuto has a Elvish fiancée and his power has begun to surface. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter! This is aeg1s54545 signing off!

Zoom-Zoom Iyaaan!


	9. The Scars of the Past

Hello everybody and welcome back to "Opposites Attract"! So I got some Pm's asking why Kazuto has a harem if he has a wife. He doesn't want one but Seron encourages it. Seron and Kazuto are going to have a wedding at some point and it's going to be awesome! And someone asked if they could send me fan art and I appreciate fan art. Send me fan art and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter and the picture could be used as the cover. I would like to thank my co-author CaptainButternubs for helping me with this chapter and Aiden Kuroda for helping me with the Elvish sword and clan names. (Seron is Elvish for lover for those of you who wanted to know.) To the story! Zoom-Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter eight: The Scars of the Past

* * *

Kazuto and Seron sat on the couch of the O.R.C clubroom, the gawking of the Student Council and the O.R.C was the least bit entertaining for the couple. For Kazuto, it was annoying as hell. Seron was an Elvish princess that he was engaged to and the two were already the most famous couple in Kuoh Academy. Seron leaned closer and put her head on Kazuto's chest, her pointed ears twitching as they adjusted to the warmth of his body. Kazuto smiled and his eyes shined with happiness that had been missing for a long, long time. He pulled her closer and smiled, Seron's lips curving into a smile as well. The Devils in the room had watched the interaction with interest and saw something that they thought would never grace Kazuto's eyes. Love. His love for Seron was stronger than he was and their bond was indestructible. Their love was stronger than the evil that had killed Kazuto. 'I can't let it happen to her! I won't! Never again!' His thoughts had bordered on protection and once he made up his mind, it was near impossible to change it. He was already in damaged in places he couldn't repair. Never.

* * *

Kazuto's mind...

An image of Kazuto sat still in mid stride, the thoughts of the past had affected him more than he thought and he had to go face his fears. Shadows formed around him, the shades of black surrounding him, grabbing his arms, his shoulders, or his throat.

"_Don't let me die. Please, I have a family_." , one shadow whispered as it grabbed his arm.

"_You got my friends killed_!" , another shouted as it drew a blade that wasn't there.

"_You let us die_." , a third said with malice in it's tone, psychotic bloodlust in it's smile.

Kazuto continued to walk, the only thing he was capable of as the shadow-beings took out their rage or sadness out on him. He continued to walk... it was all he ever could do. The shadow-beings words not affecting him at all. They represented his fears, his sadness, and his rage.

They represented his guilt.

* * *

Kazuto's thoughts drifted to how sick he felt and he quickly ran outside, his hands to his mouth. Kazuto kicked open the door and kneeled down, his body shaking as he vomited blood. He shook and he grabbed at his heart, the abnormal throbbing burning like hellfire. He vomited again, the blood increasing in size. He slumped down to the ground, his back against the building and his arm started to sizzle. **  
**

"Kazuto?" , Seron called as she appeared from the doorway , "Are you okay? You just left whe-" She stopped as she saw the sight of Kazuto shaking on the ground. She quickly leaned down and placed her hands on his chest. "**ambar aire anar nulla urwa wilma kelva tulka.**", She chanted and the shaking stopped but Kazuto had lost consciousness and he whispered in his sleep, the sound scaring Seron. His voice was three times deeper and had a hint of malice in his tone, the words he spoke repeating like a mantra.

" **dur do faal Yin-Yang Dovah kopraan do host al naal sos ko do mok. Rok fen dir waan fifth strin sliit ahrk Astarot ahrk Longwei's brothuz** **fen leak kotin mun** **lein**."

Dragon speech. Something few people understood, the language long forgotten And the secrets it held were unsurmountable. Seron leaned down and lifted Kazuto up by his arm and wrapped it around her neck, the other arm wrapped around her waist. She effortlessly lifted him up and laid him down on the couch they had been sitting on. She put her hand to his forehead and frowned, the expression not fit for her beautiful face.

"His skin is freezing to the touch." , Seron whispered as she closed her eyes , "What happened to him? I haven't seen him in two weeks and he has scars all over his body. Please...", she turned her head and she was begging for help , "tell me what happened to him."

"He didn't tell you, did he?" , Issei said as he looked at her and back to Kazuto.

Seron's eyes glowed with suspicion. "Tell me what?"

Issei lowered his head and sat back down. "I want him to tell you."

* * *

45 minutes later...

Kazuto groaned, the action itself causing pain in his throat. His skin was freezing and he couldn't feel his arm that his Sacred Gear was sealed in. The pain in his throat and chest had been the most dominant, his bones popping as he sat up. His skin froze as he met the glares of the Devils and the other supernatural beings. 'Oh shit...' Kazuto's violet-brown eyes met Seron's honey-brown, the look of sadness in her eyes causing him to flinch.

"Kazuto." , she said with an unbearable tone of sadness in her voice as she ran her hand along the X shaped scar on his chest , "What happened to you these past two years? Please, I'm scared for you." Kazuto sighed, the sound voicing his disinterst in the topic. He hated it in all honesty. He hated the names and the death and the friends that he lost. It was hard just to talk about it, much less explain it. He stood up and walked out, his boots against the floor shocking everyone as he reached the door. They didn't expect him to leave. He reached the doorknob and turned it but someone's hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him from opening the door.

"So that's it?" , Issei asked with anger in his voice , "You're just going to leave us and your Fiancée alone while you put yourself in danger? Is that it?"

Kazuto pulled his hand free and turned around, his eyes void of emotion with their pupils constricted until they weren't visible and his skin had paled into a chalk white.

"I'm protecting my wife from what I've done. I don't want to watch her die like my friends." Kazuto opened the door and slammed it, the building rattling as he left. There was silence and then Seron stood up and bolted out of the door, the her of her shoes clomping against the wood.

* * *

Kazuto sighed and continued to walk downtown. He couldn't bring himself to stay in that room. He had to keep it a secret, the death he caused and the one's he witnessed. It was his burden, no one else's. It was up to him to keep their names from being forgotten. He missed his friends and he despised his actions of vengeance. Simply put, he hated himself.

"Hey Kazuto!" , Jarreth's voice slurred , "Can you drive me home?"

Kazuto turned around and smiled. Jarreth was like a brother to him and his antics tend to get him in trouble. Talk about the understatement of the century! Kazuto turned and smirked as Jarreth stumbeled forward, a bottle of sake in his hands. Kazuto walked forward and grabbed Jarreth's shoulder, the grip of his shoulder keeping the drunk werewolf from tipping over.

"Do you think you'll ever go easy on the sake?" , Kazuto asked as he chuckled lightly.

"Ha!" , Jarreth laughed , "Yeah right! Sake is awesome."

Kazuto laughed, the sound replacing the guilt of leaving Seron alone. As Kazuto walked Jarreth towards his car, a police officer ran around the corner and shouted something about law and order. Kazuto saw Jarreth curse and reach for his small battle axe attached to his belt. Kazuto stopped him from drawing and stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry." , Kazuto said as he walked forward , "I got this."

* * *

The cell bars shook violently as one of the two inmates slammed his head against them repeatedly. "Why the fuck am I in jail?!" , Kazuto shouted as he glared at the sleeping werewolf. Jarreth had fallen asleep as soon ad he hit the cot in the corner, which happened to be the only bed in the cell. Kazuto wasn't arrested, Jarreth dragged him into the cell and Kazuto had to convince two police officers not to taze him. Kazuto pulled out several slips of paper, all with crimes listed on them. 'Public intoxication, resisting arrest, **and** public indecency? How in the hell does he do that?' Kazuto walked towards Jarreth and poked him on the cheek. "Hey." , he poked him again , "Hey." , he poked him again, this time with his fist , "Wake the fuck up!" Jarreth stirred and looked at him and confusion before falling asleep again. The cell door slammed open and the warden pointed at Jarreth. "You made bail. I think your wife paid it." Jarreths head shot up and he quickly ran around the cell gathering his belongings, all the while repeating 'Oh fuck' as he did. Kazuto snickered into his hand.

"You're afraid of your wife?" , Kazuto burst into a fit of laughter before Jarreth grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"You haven't seen Ashley when she's mad! She's going to kill me!" , Jarreth said as he pulled on a dilapidated baseball cap. "I have to unclog the toilets!" Jarreth snuck down the hall, his hat covering his eyes and he pulled his duster closed. They almost reached the door but a female voice caused them to freeze up. "Shit!" , Jarreth cursed as he turned around to face his wife , "Hi, honey."

"Jarreth Karl Wheeler." , Ashley said as she grabbed Jarreth's head and pulled it down so he faced her , "I had to bail you out for public intoxication how many times?"

Jarreth scoffed , "I wasn't drunk I was-" , he stopped as her glare forced him to tell the truth , "156 times and, I know, I promised to stop drinking when the baby comes but seriously screw that." Kazuto chuckled and a chill entered the room. Ashley was a woman of average height with natural curly, purple hair and was at least seven months pregnant. And she can scare the crap out of anyone. Kazuto, with his infinite wisdom, thought the most smartass thing he could think of. 'Alright, this is going to be awesome.' Ashley grabbed his face and shook him violently. Kazuto started to laugh until Seron's voice cut through his laughter.

"Kazuto Dunwalle Kono." , Seron said as her sillouette entered the frame of the door. Kazuto froze and turned around, the Elvish princess looking him in the eyes. "Shit!" , he cursed , "It's never good when you say that." Seron stared into his eyes, the stare down seeming to last forever. She was trying to get him to tell her what he had done to get the wounds and scars. He sighed, a sound he seemed to make all too often today, and stared back into her eyes. He had made his descision.

"Meet me in the clubhouse." , Kazuto said as he pushed his hands into his pockets , "Jarreth, I want you there as well."

* * *

Seron sat on a chair, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for her fiancé. 'This is weird.' , she thought , 'He never would lie to me. Maybe he's late?' Jarreth sat back on a chair, his head covered by his hat and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"You know what?" , he said to break the silence , "I asked if I could heal his scars but I think he actually likes them."

"That sounds like him." , Issei said as he leaned back into the couch , "He was like that when he got in fights. He wouldn't let anyone touch his bruises or his cuts. I think he's more sadistic than Akeno."

Akeno chuckeled into her sleeve and the Devils chuckeled nervously. How had he been more sadistic than Akeno? The door opened and the group turned their attention towards it, unknowingly allowing a figure dressed in black to sneak up behind Rias and grab her from behind and placed his arm around her throat and putting a sword to her throat.

"Rias!" , Issei shouted and the Boosted Gear formed on his arm. Kiba raised his sword, Koneko raised her fists, Akeno had Holy Lightning dancing around her fingers, and Jarreth ate popcorn. The rest of the room soon followed, their glares focused on the glowing red lights of the eyes of the masked assasin. The crunch of popcorn in Jarreth's mouth was the only sound in the room. All in all, the situation was tense. The silver sword in his hand glowed with Holy energy. He pushed Rias away and dodged Kiba's attack with his Holy Eraser, the two swordsmen evenly matched in expierience. But not in skill. The assassin pushed Kiba away and kicked at his legs and tossed him at Issei, the two slamming into the wall. Koneko leveled a punch towards his stomach but he grabbed her by the shoulder and twisted her arm, the popping sound making her flinch. He rid a backflip and avoided a blast from Holy Lighting, the wall that was behind him blown into chunks of splintered wood. He backflipped three times, the agility of the assassin being impossible for a male. He landed and gathered a ball of energy into his hand before he held out his hand and the yellow aura floated around his body. Elvish healing magic. He dodged a full on hit from the Power of Destruction, and he stopped, the red eyes calculating and cruel as he eyed the O. the Student Council.

"Analyzing." , the distorted voice said as the hissing sound from his mask released the word , "Power of Destruction. Destructive capabilities: high. Damage: high. Exploits: many." He had analyzed Rias's Power of Destruction and he had found out ways to exploit it. A black energy with red hues formed around his sword, the blades gloeing red.

"Adapt." , he hissed , "Blood drain."

His sword glowed and the tip began to form with a red ball of energy. It disturbed them when it continued to grow in size as a red liquid flowed from his arm and added to it's size. He was doing blood magic. He swung the silver sword, the spell flying towards them and exploded into bits of red flame.

"Psh, Red Ruin Princess my ass." , he scoffed , "I expected more from the sister of Lucifer. I even expected the sister of Leviathan to do more than watch but I want you to be ready. Danger is always around the corner." He dodged a blast of ice shards. "Yeah? Screw you too!" He stopped mid-rant as his hearing heightened. Whistling? Where had he heard that before? Then it hit him... literally. An Elvish arrow made it's mark on the middle of his mask, a strip of metal being removed from the left eye and a brown eye had been bleeding around the eyelid. Jarreth walked over, his battle axe hanging at his side and he was humming the tune to "Apple Bottom Jeans". Sometimes, it amazed Kazuto how he was so perverted and had a wife. Jarreth removed the mask, the steel flying weightlessly through the air.

"Holy shit." , he gasped as he put his head on the assassin's chest , "Oh shit! We fucked up really damn bad! You stupid son of a bitch! Why didn't you tell me that we were training?!"

Seron ran forward and the Devils soon followed. Kazuto's hip length hair had been stained red and his eye continuously flowed freely from the deep slash under his left eyelid.

"Kazuto!?" , Seron shrieked as she sunk down to the ground and placed her bands on his cheeks , "Please don't be dead. _Please._" Kazuto's hand shot up, a ball of energy allowing the wounds to mend, his skin sewing itself back together and the blood seeping into his skin. His heartbeat resumed and his chest rose.

"Rule number one: know friend from foe." , Kazuto said with a grin. His informant gave him a riddle as to what was to come. A bird forever etched in flame . The Phoenix.

* * *

'I never win!' , Kazuto complained in his thoughts as he unloaded more boxes.

Rias had allowed Raynare/Yuuma and Asia live with him at the Hyoudou household and she even allowed them to move to Kuoh Academy! He already had convinced Rias to allow Seron to go to school with him (not that she had any say but it was polite to ask). Seron had met Issei's parents and had a talk with Kazuto about how happy they were that he got hitched and how he was like a son to them (much to Issei's annoyance.)

"Hey Kazuto, what's that on your head?" , Yuuma asked As she plucked the paper crown from his head.

"Dammit, Yuuma!" , Kazuto shouted and chased her around the house, Asia and Seron right behind Yuuma. Just another day at the Hyoudou household.

* * *

So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Ok, so I reach 4000 views yesterday. You guys are awesome! I would've never have made it far without you guys and I thank you for that! Note: Kazuto secretly knows about Rias's engagement to Raiser and theirtraining just began. Don't forget to vote in the polls or read and review! Will Seron and Kazuto ever talk about the past and will I ever make it to the best part? Find out in the next chapter! This is aeg1s54545 signing off!

Zoom-Zoom Iyaaan!


	10. The Phenex's Challenge

Hey everybody! Welcome to another chapter of "Oppsites Attract"! I decided to start the Rating Game arc here. Finally! Hell yes! Yes! Yes! Ahem, back to business. I have been excited to write this chapter for a long time. I'm shutting up now and writing and you're reading. To the story! Zoom-Zoom Iyaaan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter ten: The Phenex's Challenge

* * *

Kazuto blocked a strike from a Fallen Angel's wings and barrel rolled before impaling Valkyrie into Ariel's leg, her darker than average blood staining the the grass. She slashed her black wings and the razor sharp tips ripped through the black fabric. Kazuto grunted and slammed his elbow into her throat, his mind reeling and his blood pumping. He made sure she survived the blow and placed his palm on her forehead, slowly forcing her to the ground. She coughed and gagged and eventually spat out venomous words.

"Go ahead. Kill me" , Ariel demanded with a sadistic grin , "Doesn't matter. We all know that Kokabiel killed you and stripped you of your Sacred Gear, weakling."

Kazuto ignored her insults and placed his rosary onto her forehead, Holy magic binding her to the ground and her wings disappeared. Ariel kicked and screamed, her efforts only allowing the magic to tighten around her body before she disappeared from sight. Kazuto pulled the rosary around his neck, the silver chains hanging from his neck before he walked away. He started to shake, Ariel had used his family against him. She had talked about his grandfather, the pitiful man had faded away from his life as his father found out what he had done to him. Swordsmanship isn't forged in two years, it takes years of training that people his age shouldn't have.

* * *

Flashback: 8 years ago...

Kazuto laid on his stomach curled into a ball, blood puddled on the ground and his body twitching as a foot connected with his stomach, a cry of pain echoing in the dojo.

"**Get up!**" , his grandfather Miamoto , demanded as his steel broadsword glistened with blood , " I said get up!"

Kazuto stood up, his katana shaking as his grip around it tightened to where his knuckles were white and energy built up around him. He dashed forward he and the _clang_ of steel on steel filled the dojo. He kneed his grandfather in the stomach and he aimed for his throat, the blade glowing with an aura that he was to young to understand. His grandfather blocked it with his shield and slammed it into his stomach, spittle flying from his mouth and he smashed against the padded wall. He clutched his heart and grabbed another katana and stood up, the change of his tranquil attitude noticed by his grandfather. 'I'm going to end this! Three years of this and it ends today!' In a flash of silver, he smashed both blades towards the shield and slashed downwards before he kicked his sneakers into his grandfather's jaw. Miamoto spat blood and grinned with sadistic glee.

"That's more like it!" , Miamoto cheered. Kazuto's slit, red eyes meeting his grandfathers grey and yellow with hatred burning in his eyes. Dual blades hit the shield with a unhuman amount of force and a blast of air seperated the two combatants. Kazuto was the first to strike with a flurry of blows, the silver peeling from the front. Katana's clashed with a broadsword and the blades seperated again before clashing again and again and again. Kazuto thrust his sword forward, the power of the thrust breaking the blade. Miamot smiled and his broadsword lifted into the air, the cross shape of the handle high in the air. Kazuto sliced sideways, the action seperating Miamoto's legs from his body. Kazuto smiled, fangs visible underneath his lips and a battlecry escaped his lips as he thrusted the slick blade towrds Miamoto's throat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kazuto!" , Seron and Kirigaya shouted as they attempted to stop the Dragonic beserker. His cold, red eye's met theirs, the bloodthirsty grin on his face dissapearing as he met honey-brown eyes. Seron took the blade from his hand and Kirigaya sunk down to his level, his eyes meeting the emotionless red ones.

"You got to calm down, okay?" , Kirigaya asked as he fumbeled around in his pocket and wrapped his fingers around something , "Can you do that? Please? Kazuto, I'm begging you, you got to calm down." Kirigaya looked up and barely dodged a slash from Kazuto's hand, razor sharp fingernails cutting into his skin. Kirigaya closed his eyes and he brought his hands together in a prayer, the look of sadness on his face. 'Please lord, let the spell hold.' Kirigaya opened his eyes and dodged another strike. Kazuto's forehead connected with his jaw and Kirigaya fell to the ground, his forehead bruised. Kazuto scoffed and walked towards Miamoto's bloodied body with a smirk of satisfaction. His foot smashed down onto Miamoto's bloodied, stump of a leg, blood flying into the air.

"Get up!" , Kazuto shouted with evil present in his voice , "Get up! So I can kill you, again! And _again_! And **again**!"

"Kazuto..." , Seron whispered her plea as she neared him with one arm behind her back , "Please stop."

Kazuto turned and looked at her the way a fat guy looks at cake. The look of a predator staring it's prey in the face. He stalked forward, the sneakers on his feet sending shockwaves into the wooden floor. He towered over her, his silverish-blackish hair, his red eyes, and his fangs, they all send fear into the enemies he has or the loved ones he looked at like they were food. Seron placed a golden rosary onto his heart, the evil aura that filled the air retreating until Kazuto collapsed onto his knees and slumped to the ground. Seron looked at him, the bruises, the cuts, the blood, and the madness all started with one man. Seron looked over towards Kirigaya, their eyes meeting and they shared the surprise that they both felt. They didn't know. Kazuto had been beaten and beaten and beaten for three years and Miamoto got away with it. Kazuto had been scarred, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. No wonder why he stopped talking to his friends and broke ties with his cousins. He had been beaten senseless so he could be the perfect warrior, a cold-blooded killer. But the surprise wasn't because of what they figured out but because one less person was in the room. Miamoto dissapeared.

* * *

Kazuto sighed and placed his hands into his pocket and kept walking, the combat boots he wore echoing in the alley. 'That's a first.' , he thought , 'That's the first Fallen Angel who was beyond evil I didn't kill.' Kazuto had done it a bit differently this time. He sent Ariel back to the Grigori. He walked towards the door of the Hyoudou household and slipped in silently, and quickly stepped into his room.

"Where were you at?" , Seron asked as her eyes met his when he turned around , "I smell blood."

Kazuto did the best thing when it came to a quiet house. Whisper yelling. "Fuck! God dammit! How?!"

Seron neared him and glided her hand along the large slash marks on his side, Kazuto wincing in pain as her hand got covered in the crimson from his blood. She teared up and looked him in the eye, her sadness affecting Kazuto.

"Do you trust me? Kazuto, I'm your wife but I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me for help."

Kazuto looked away and his eyes shook with fear. He had known this day would come but there was a reason why he didn't tell her what he had done. He didn't want her to leave him. He loved her and he wouldn't last without her. What if she thought he was a monster? He was a monster.

"I trust you. I really do. But everyone one of us has a dark secret. I have a dossier I stole from Sona's file cabinet, every secret I have is in there." Kazuto reached into his desk and handed it to her, her smooth skin touching his and he sat down into his chair. He watched as she read the dossier, her eyes widening in surprise or tears flowed down from her eyes. "Oh my God..." , Seron whispered as her hands whiped away tears from her eyes and looked up, the darkness that Kazuto sat in blocking her view of the sadness in his eyes. His dark secret was out.

"I understand if you hate me, Seron." , Kazuto murmured as he tightened his hands into a fist, his hands gripping the fabric tightly. Seron stood up and hugged him from behind, the action surprising the hunter. He had expected her to shout at him, hit him, say she hated him, something. He never expected her to forgive him for keeping secrets. "Why? Why do you forgive me? I'm a monster, Seron, you deserve someone better than me." Seron pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips, her plump, cherry red lips meeting his. When they pulled away, they gasped for breath and Kazuto pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Seron." , Kazuto said as he smiled.

"I love you too Kazuto." , Seron cooed as she sat in his lap.

His senses heightened quickly and he lifted the floorboard next to them and pulled a pistol from his "small" armory. He opened Issei's door and pointed the pistol through the door.

"Who's in her-" , he stopped midsentence as his eyes focused on the two figures on the bed. Rias wore nothing but her panties and was straddling Issei, who was freaking the hell out when Kazuto pointed the gun around with militaristic realism.

"Kazuto, I can explai-" , Issei tried to say but Kazuto left the room with a loud "Nope!". When he left, a silver teleport circle formed on the floor and a woman stood in the middle of it, her silver hair braided and a blue french maid outfit looked at the two with dissapointment. Kazuto came back seconds later with a mini-gun, the barrel spinning and a belt of ammo wrapped around his arm. "I'm ba-" , he stopped as he saw the silver haired woman , "Who the fuck is this!?" The woman turned her attention towards him and her grayish-silver eyes focusing on him.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, personal maid of the Satan Sirzechs Lucifer." , Grayfia said as her eyes seemed to analyze him.

"Ohhhhhh..." , Kazuto said as he slapped his face , "Who the fuck is that? Seriously, I don't know who that is."

The three had sweatdrops on their heads as Kazuto, with his infinite wisdom and genius, spouted out what came to his mind. Again. Kazuto chuckeled and rubbed at his ribs, the blood from the slash he received minutes prior started to burn. He left the room so the Devils could do whatever Devils did when there wasn't a weirdo with a damn mini-gun watching them speak. He treated his wounds, wrapped them in bandages, and went to bed with Seron next to him. Seron scooted closer to him and rested her head against his chest and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Kazuto's dream...

Kazuto was dressed in black, his hunting clothes, and had Valkyrie at his side. The large demon he stood towards roared and the bloodred Demonic sword at it's side bloodied and gored. Kazuto held his Elvish wife in his arms, her arms bleeding profusely and her hair stained red. She was dying. Kazuto had tears in his eyes as her eyes lost their light and her hand slipped from his, her hand slamming against the ground. Kazuto watched her die and Legion had killed her. His eyes had dilated and the tears turned into blood. "You bastard!" , He shouted as he unsheathed Hathelas and dashed forward , "**I'll kill you!**" Demon versus Demon Hunter. When his foot hit the ground, his body instantly froze and he couldn't breathe. Legion grabbed Kazuto and placed his body in it's mouth and snapped it shut, blood and chunks of bone flew through the air. The dream shifted, the ground underneath him turned into a abyss and he fell while whispers filled the air.

"You failed. You let us die." , The O.R.C , the Student Council, Raynare, and Asia mocked with cruelty laced in their voice.

"I loved you but I died for you." , Seron's voice called , "I died to protect a monster. I _hate_ you."

"You made me stick with it." , Jarreth whispered.

"You let us die!" , a large amount of voices shouted.

* * *

Kazuto sat in the clubroom, a douche bag siting next to Rias and attempting to grope her.

"Hey, asshole," , Kazuto called out to Raiser Phenex , "Why don't you go grope the mannequins at the mall? At least they won't push you away like every other girl you hit on." Raiser glared at him and stood up. "Raiser doesn't like your tone. Raiser should teach you a lesson." , Raiser said in third person. Kazuto stood up too, being dwarfed in size by Raiser (Kazuto is 6 foot and Raiser is hell if I know).

"That a challenge motherfucker?" , Kazuto said with defiance , "I will end you, you pigeon bitch!"

Jarreth was eating popcorn in the corner and laughed. "Oh my God, He got you good pigeon bitch!"

Raiser got pissed and attempted to punch Kazuto, his arm sliced cleanly off in a millisecond of a reaction. Kazuto slammed the hilt of the sword into the back of Raiser's head. "You need some damn language lessons. Holy shit! You no talk good like me, little birdie." Raiser stood up and sat back down, obviously ready to lunge forward and rip Kazuto's larynx out of his throat. What was he gonna do? Poop his car to death? Kazuto** loved** to fight stronger opponents. It left room for improvement, you know? Issei got pissed and shouted at Raiser and Raiser shouted something dumb and then Grayfia joined in, blah blah blah. Kazuto got bored in the O.R.C clubhouse again. He started to drift out but his mind began to operate when Issei got his ass handed to him by a girl with blue hair and a staff. Kazuto stood up and cut her staff in half, Hathelas slicing the wooden staff in half. He grabbed her by one of her many ponytails and threw her into the wall, wood denting in the shape of a human body. As he did he noticed a woman that, if he wasn't engaged, would have dropped head over heels for.

She was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.

Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her cleavage. She also wearing black armguards over her forearms as well. Kazuto recognized her as Raisers Rook. She had her blue-green eyes focused on him, her eyes analzying him before her eyes recognized him. Why had she? He hadn't seen her before. Had he? Why couldn't he remember his childhood?

"Step forward to be fucked up!" , he shouted in the style of a carnie.

He looked at Rias as she cradeled Issei's head in her lap. "I accept. I accept your challenge. I will compete in a Rating game against you Raiser."

Oh. Shit! That is where she fucked up. A rating game was a contest between two peerages. A contest the Gremory Devils weren't prepared for. It was up to him to prepare them for the brutality of combat with stragedy.

* * *

The O.R.C walked uphill towards the cottage that the Sitri and Gremory shared (Kazuto could care less) with large bags strapped to their backs. Kazuto reached the top first and dropped the bag to the ground. He watched the Devils slowly walk and dropped the bags on the ground as he did. He paced slowly around the grounds and smiled sadisticly.

"The next few weeks is going to hard. I'm training you the way I trained myself and if you fail, you start over. Ladies and Gentleman..." , Kazuto paused and his eyes glowed red , "Welcome to Hell."


	11. Fear

Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter of Opposite's Attract! This chapter is filled with violence. Yo have been warned! It will be short because I need to fill it in but the next chapter includes training (around 10000 words). I'm shutting up but not after I give a shoutout to CaptainButternuns56. She has supported since the beginning. Thank you for your support! And I can't forget about Aiden Kuroda, who's story is going to kick ass! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 11: Fear

* * *

Raiser Phenex had a nightmare. The smartass punk he met when he was on the surface was the only one giving him trouble. The two continued to fight, each Devil that crossed his path were burned into ashes. The werewolve's skull was crushed, his smart mouth finally shut. As for the elf? He burned her to ashes right in front of him. He had gone to far. A Phenex Devil screamed as a young man with hip length hair and glowing red eyes ripped his head from his shoulders before a psychotic laugh echoed in the Underworld. Raiser met his gaze, another explosion blasting the Underworld's surface. Raiser formed pyrokinetic wings on his back and landed twenty feet away from the berserker.

**"You took her from me..."** , the young man before stated, his sinister voice echoing everywhere as he twirled the black and red scythe in his hand. "**I'll absorb you until you're nothing but dust."** He walked casually forward, his muscled chest covered in blood. Raiser froze in fear as he walked towards him, his red-pentagram eyes glowing as they met Raiser's. He outscretched a flaming fist as his last attempt of survival, attempting to survive to tell the story of how he killed the man who destroyed the Underworld. Fate had different plans. The young man caught his arm and snapped it before he severed his legs, blood flowing freely as he fell to the dirt. Raiser panicked. The Phenex clan inherited the Phoenixes immortality and their ability to regenerate. That scythe canceled them out. "**What's the matter, little birdy?" ,** the young man asked as he smirked sadistically **, "Holier-Than-Thou finally lost his voice?"** He lifted the scythe above his head and brought it down on his head, pain surging throughout his body. Raiser gasped as he sat up from his bed, his breathing erratic and terrified. He could feel the pain from his nightmare. No. It wasn't a nightmare. It showed him how much of a threat that boy really was. He had to make sure it doesn't become a reality. He will kill him at the Rating Game and keep him from being teleported away from his onslaught. He got dressed and walked out of his room, nearly running into his sister as he neared the front door.

"Where are you going?" , Ravel Phenex said as she adjusted her blonde drill curls and straightened her pink dress "You rarely leave the mansion."

Raiser nodded before he opened the door, speaking as he did. "I'm going to go train." He frowned as he realized that the almighty Phoenix had to train to best one human. Yet, he was afraid of what he could do, afraid of what lay hidden inside him. Afraid of his final words before he woke up.

**"I shall absorb all."**


	12. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD

Chapter 12: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

* * *

8 days until the Rating Game...

Swordsmanship training with Kiba and Issei

Kazuto moved like liquid, Kiba and Issei's wooden swords passing him as he placed his hands on Issei's shoulders and Kiba slashed downwards. Right onto Issei's head. Kazuto landed behind Kiba and with a violent upward slash, brought his sword down on Kiba's head. Issei ran toward him, his sword over his head and attempted to bring it down on his head before Kazuto slammed the sword's hilt into his gut. The two downed combatants groaned in pain.

"Kazuto, do you think you could go easy on us?" , Issei asked as he rubbed the bump on his head , "You're better than Kiba so I don't see how you're going to train us by kicking our asses." Kazuto glared at him , "Shutting up now." Kiba stood up and lifted his sword, determination burning through his grey eyes. Kazuto smiled, his perfect white teeth meeting Kiba's smile and the hidden need to kill each other with a wooden sword flashing behind their eyes. "About damn time." , Kazuto said as his eyes glazed over with bloodlust , "I thought I would have to train you guys through the night. Bring it, Princess." Kazuto and Kiba disappeared in a blur as the two clashed swords, a wooden snap was heard before one blur flew into a tree. Kazuto stuck his sword into the earth before he grabbed another one and glared daggers at Kiba who was hanging from a tree branch and at Issei who hid behind Rias.

"**Again**!" , Kazuto shouted , "I don't care if we have to do this all night, we don't stop until someone lands a blow on me!" Jarreth, Rias, Asia, Seron, Akeno, and Koneko sat on the sidelines, each one surprised at the hellish training that unfolded before them.

"He's doing it again." , Seron and Jarreth sighed in sync. He was overworking himself again through violent training. The Devils looked at the two with confused looks and Rias raised a crimson eye brow. "Again?" , she asked , "What do you mean?" Jarreth sighed and stepped into the proverbial fray before his metal battle-axe sliced Kazuto's wooden sword into splinters. He grabbed Kazuto by the shoulder and slammed his knee into his nose, a spurt of blood splatting on the ground. Seron gasped and tried to run forward but Rias and Koneko held her back. Kazuto met Jarreth's blow and returned it ten fold, the werewolf flying back and cracking the tree Kiba hung from. Jarreth snarled, the sound canine and feral as he jumped forward, covering a large amount of ground before the two's fists met each others jaw. The two knocked each other unconscious. For the third time that day...

* * *

7 days until the Rating Game...

Magical power training with Akeno, Asia, and Issei

Kazuto growled in frustration as he failed, once again, to form a ball of magic in his hands. Akeno leaned over his back and giggled into her sleeve. "Not like that. Let the aura that covers the entire body flow in order to gather it. Choose something you're good at. " Kazuto nodded before a tic mark appeared on his head. 'I could focus better if your breasts weren't poking into my back!' As soon as he finished that thought, a burst of blue flame appeared in his hand and swirled in his hand. Akeno clapped him on the back and smiled , "Good job Kazuto! Now disperse it." Kazuto smiled back at her and focused on the growing ball of blue fire grow in his hands. "How do I do that Akeno?" She sweat dropped and pointed to the window. Kazuto ran to the open window and flung the ball of blue fire out the window, the magic ball making it's way to the mountain. Or at least until it changed direction and burst against a person, a series of curses heard from the ground and Jarreth ran around the corner flailing his arms.

"I'm on fire!" , Jarreth shouted as he flopped to the ground. Kazuto smirked , "Sounds like a personal problem."

* * *

6 days until the Rating Game…

Sparring training with Issei, Koneko, and Jarreth

Issei tried to land a punch on Koneko but she kicked him into a tree, the oak wood shaking violently.

"Your attacks should be aimed at the centerline of your opponent's body, as well as being both precise and powerful." , Koneko chastised as she pointed to the two shapes collapsed on the ground 20 feet away from them , "Those two learned that the hard way." Kazuto and Jarreth were out cold, both of them with a large fist mark on their jaws. It was a short day for the two.

* * *

5 days until the Rating Game…

Physical training with Issei, Rias, and Seron

"Come on now, Issei!" , Rias shouted , "Pull yourself together!"

"Gotcha." , Issei wheezed as he continued to carry Rias and a boulder up the mountain that Kazuto almost burned to a crisp. Kazuto ran past him with Seron on his shoulders, the Elvish princess squealing with joy. "Run faster Kazuto! Faster!" , Seron cheered , "I want to see the top of the mountain!" They disappeared in a cloud of dust as he raced to the summit.

"We'll be at the summit pretty soon." , Rias announced. Twenty minutes later, Issei made it to the top of the mountain as Kazuto and Seron started to go back down. "Alright. Next shall we have you do 300 push-ups?", Rias said with a smile.

"Yeah!" , Issei shouted from underneath the weight of the boulder.

* * *

4 days until the Rating Game…

Issei sat on his bed fixing his bandages, a depressed expression on his face.'I've learned a few things after training with everyone these past few days.' , Issei thought , 'I have no talent for swords. I have no talent for hand-to-hand combat. I have no talent for magical powers.' His depressed expression worsened. 'I'm weak. All I can do is peel vegetables. I truly am weak and useless.'

"Hey Issei." , Kazuto said from the door , "Why do you look so depressed?" Kazuto walked next to him. "Is it because you couldn't beat me at training? If you want, I could go easy on you." Issei shook his head. "Oh. Is it because you think you don't have a talent for the things that the others excel at?" Issei nodded. "I see. Listen Issei, not everyone is going to be good at something instantaneously. You aren't excluded from it. Just because you're the Sekiryuutei doesn't mean you have to pressure yourself into thinking that everything falls upon you. You and I, we're a team. And if things hit the fan I'll be there to fight alongside you. So, care to tell me what is on your mind?" Issei sighed and his brown eyes met Kazuto's .

"I just feel so weak." , Issei said in a whisper , "Everyone here has a special ability. Kiba and his swords. Rias, Akeno, and Asia with their magic. Koneko with her fists. And you… you're just about good at everything. And me? I'm not. I'm weak and usele-" Issei was interrupted as Kazuto's knuckles dug into his cheek, knocking him to the floor. "Ow! Kazuto, what the hell?" Kazuto's violet-brown eyes met his brown eyes with a glare.

"Listen Issei. It doesn't matter if you're strong or weak. It matters if you have heart. And you Issei, have the purest heart I know of. Perversion and all. You may think you you're weak but it takes guts to stand up to an immortal douche bag for the girl you like." Issei blushed. "See? Even you know it. And if you can't do it for Rias, do it for me. Believe in yourself. Believe in the me that you believe in that I believe in. And win or lose, I'm making sure that Rias isn't engaged to the biggest douche bag in history and ends up with you. Deal?" Kazuto held out his hand and Issei shook it. "And if you doubt yourself again in battle, I'm going to work my way through hell and knock some belief into you." Rias walked past the door and Kazuto smirked as he pushed Issei forward and out the door. "Go get her, guy." Issei smiled and nodded, walking after Rias but not before he turned around. "Kazuto? Thank you."

* * *

3 days until the Rating Game…

Relaxation training with Seron

"A warrior cannot function with a high stress level." , Seron lectured , "If you want to stand a chance against Raiser, you must learn to relax."

"I can see that Seron. But do we have to train in the hot springs? The female hot springs?" , Kazuto whined as Seron continued to wash his back, her breasts pushing into his back through her towel , "You don't have to wash my back. I can wash it myself."

"I know." , Seron cooed into his ear , "But I love doing it."

* * *

2 days until the Rating Game…

Weapons and demolitions training with Jarreth

Kazuto looked at Jarreth as he pulled the baseball cap closer to his eyes.

"Please?" , Kazuto pleaded.

"Fuck. Off. You have been begging all morning and you aren't getting training. I rather spend my time betting on who wins this Rating Game. Remember, the entirety of the supernatural is watching. Hell, the Angels are already rooting for you. Not to mention Gabriel. She seems to like you. Hell, she likes you a lot more than she lets on. So shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

"But I don't know shit about guns or explosives! All I know is pull the thing and it goes bang! bang! pew! pew!"

"Tough shit."

"Jarreth!" , Ashley shouted from the second floor window above them. She heard the **whole** thing. "If you don't teach Kazuto at least one thing before the end of the hour, no sex for a week."

Jarreth clapped his hands together, "Okay, time to teach you something so I don't have to have sex with a teddy bear."

Kazuto followed Jarreth as he lead him to the woods behind the cottage before he threw him a pistol. "The American five-seven. Trusty. Reliable. Doesn't stand a chance against the Russian RPG-7." Jarreth turned around and the RPG he mentioned materialized in his hand. "Say hello to my little friend." Where did he get that? Jarreth pulled the trigger and the rocket(?) launched forward at a speed barely visible to the human eye. Then again, Kazuto wasn't human.

"Suck this!" , Kazuto shouted as he leveled the pistol and hit the grenade with a well placed shot, the blast blew shrapnel into the nearby trees.

"Haha! What are you going to do now, Kazuto? I got two guns and you're out of ammo!" , Jarreth shouted as he boasted the two pistols (that appeared out of nowhere) that he brandished.

"How the fuck did you do that?! You just pulled two guns out of midair!" , Kazuto shouted , "Where were you even keeping those?" Kazuto took a ready stance, his feet behind him.

"Bring it on, bitch!" , Jarreth shouted as Kazuto stood still before he appeared in front of him, grabbing onto a Glock before knocking Jarreth to the ground, onto his knees. Kazuto pointed the Glock at Jarreth's foot.

"You wouldn't shoot m-"

"Fuck you." A lone gunshot echoed in the woods quickly followed by a scream. The two trained all day and all night, the explosions and gunshots kept the O.R.C up all night. Jarreth barely taught Kazuto anything. Only how to shoot a gun and set explosives so they don't blow up in his hand. But he gave Kazuto a few surprises for Raiser, who's dumb douche bag face is going to explode from the sheer brilliance of Jarreth's master plan. (Which he dubbed Operation: Kill the douche, save the girl, be awesome, and get drunk at the party I'm throwing!) Hell yeah.

* * *

1 day until the Rating Game…

Kazuto was sleeping under a tree. He had wanted to see Issei's one-on-one with Kiba but Rias wouldn't allow him to watch. Damn Devil always finds a way to piss him off! Of course, that was yesterday but it's the thought that counts. Right? Anyway, Kazuto had been sleeping for a total of 18 hours (since he was told off by Rias) which was going to be interrupted very shortly as the tree above him rustled and Jarreth plummeted from the top of the tree, his foot connecting with Kazuto's stomach.

"Fucking squirrel!" , he shouted as he gave the tree the finger.

"Hindenburg, will you please off of me?" , Kazuto wheezed as he tried to get the werewolf off of him. He pulled away from Jarreth, a scowl on his face, and walked away. He was a little agitated for being woken up from a sleep he deserved and thrust back into the insanity of what was going on around him. He decided to take a walk around the town, clear his mind of stress before the Rating Game. He was halfway down the dirt path that led away from the cottage (seriously what the hell is it?) before a female voice called him out.

"Walk with me Exorcist." , Izumi called as he walked past her, her silky black hair held in a ponytail. She wore her usual dark grey sports bra which emphasized the size of her breasts (thank God Jarreth wasn't here) and her black jeans with high heels that seemed to match her black eyes and her well groomed grey-white wings. All in all, she was extremely beautiful.

"What do you want Izumi?" , Kazuto said as he looked into her black eyes , "Please tell me you aren't here to kill me? I'm too tired to get killed right now." Izumi shook her head. "I just want to talk to you about the stupidity of your choice to fight alongside Rias Gremory." Kazuto sighed and met her gaze, their faces inches apart (Izumi was trying to hide the distinct blush on her face) before he turned away (much to Izumi's disappointment.)

"Don't you have a grudge against every supernatural being ever?" , Kazuto said as he paced back and forth , "Don't tell me you made me an exception." Izumi huffed and pouted before she turned around.

"Don't be ridiculous! I merely want you to explain why you risk your life for another."

Kazuto laughed. "Because I can."

Izumi glared at him. "It is not your responsiblity."

Kazuto returned her glare. "Someone needs to do it."

Izumi snarled. "You can't shield everyone."

Kazuto snarled a reply. "Then I'll damn well die trying making sure good people survive." Izumi sighed before she spread her wings and left Kazuto in the middle of a thick forested area but not before she left him a little warning.

"Until we meet again, Exorcist." , she called out behind her , "Next time, we won't be talking to each other. Next time we meet, I will kill you." Kazuto looked at the sky before he shouted , "Does that mean I won the argument?!" He sighed before he walked aimlessly around Kuoh (but not before he destroyed Jarreth's high score on Mrs. Pac man.) He walked for what seemed like hours until he walked straight into a wooden door, his head pounding at the sudden contact. He pushed it open and his eyes slightly widened at the décor of the once abandoned church. His eye flinched at the huge amount of white paint used to cover the old, dusty wood, the pews refurbished and the red carpet down the middle was back to it's crimson red. Kazuto slumped over as he saw the several figures in the church. They were Angels in the middle of a sermon and he happened to walk in.

"Holy shi-" , Kazuto covered his mouth as the Angels glanced at him as he gaped at the now perfect church , "God da-" , he covered it again as the curious looks he got started to cause his skin to crawl , "Wow!" Several Angels looked away but the few that didn't started to chuckle. He worked with them when he was an Exorcist and he knew them as friends at one point. "I'm just going to shut my stupid mouth now!" An Angel's lips curved into a smile, her brown eyes softening and her brown hair fell to her side as she stopped fumbling with it since he arrived. "Not yet." , she whispered to herself as her smirk turned sad , "He will not understand yet." Kazuto walked into the church and was met with a brutal death hug from a woman with long, curly blonde hair who looked up at him with tears in her green eyes. "I thought you were dead!" , Gabriel the Seraph cried as she squeezed him tighter , "We were told that you had been executed by Kokabiel!" Kazuto smiled before he returned her hug and pulled the rosary from around his neck and held it in his hand.

"Never would've made it without my lucky charm." , He said as he smiled brightly, placing the rosary back to where he always kept it. They stood there for a while, Kazuto standing still and Gabriel squeezing him tightly in her unescapable hug. In her mind, Gabriel wanted to stay like this forever with Kazuto. That was until she felt Kazuto poke her cheek, the warmth of his finger against her skin causing her to blush. "I would let you keep hugging me but I doubt I would be lead here for nothing." , he said as his voice became all business , "I need help bypassing the seals so I can temporarily access my Dragon abilities." Gabriel nodded and led him down the altar, his mind reliving terrible memories as he reached the stage which now had been turned into a storage space. Gabriel grabbed a bottle of holy water and led Kazuto back up the stairs, sealing the horror of past memories back in hell where they belonged. Gabriel turned and grabbed several Holy crosses, five in total, and asked Kazuto to hold out his arm. The crosses latched together on his wrist, dousd in holy water, and an eye opened in the center of all five of them, power leaking out through the pupils. Gabriel gasped at Kazuto's new appearance as he was wrapped on a white light, temporarily blinding them. His black hair had turned into white as silver flooded out the dark color, his eyes red and slit like a lizards as he smiled that perfect smile he had. He turned and hugged Gabriel, the Seraph blushing a deep shade of red as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Thanks Gabriel. I don't know how to repay you." , Kazuto said as he frowned quickly , "Oh hell no." Behind Gabriel was an Exorcist carrying a suitcase with his name on it. Gabriel turned around and smiled, "You could wear that." , she said as she tried to hide her giggles behind a smile. Kazuto shook his head furiously before he realized everyone's eyes had focused on him, almost begging him to wear the outfit. Kazuto took the suitcase with a scowl. "Fine!" , he said as he yanked it from the laughing Exorcist , "If you want to see me wear it so badly, your going to have to wait for the Rating Game." He checked his watch and sighed. "Speaking of which, I got to go. I'll see you around." Kazuto rushed out the door but Gabriel chased after him.

"Kazuto wait!" , she called as the young man walked further down the steps. He turned and raised an eyebrow as she stood next to him. He was about to ask her what was wrong, Gabriel kissed his cheek and smiled to which Kazuto returned. "Good luck, Kazuto. Maybe if you win, would you ... g-go to dinner with me?" Kazuto smiled and nodded , "Sure thing Gabriel! I would be honored to go to dinner with the most beautiful woman in Heaven. I'll pay for it." He turned and walked down the stairs, Gabriel blushing at what Kazuto said and at what she did. His pale-white skin tasted like mint and his long, flowing, black hair smelled like cherries. His personality when he wasn't fighting was charming to her (even his smart mouth.) When she heard he was supposedly executed by Kokabiel, Gabriel was crushed by the news. She taught him the basics of magic (although he just likes to not do it) and watched as he marched off into the night to deal with the supernatural problems of Kuoh. She put her hand to her chest and smiled faintly as her heart beat faster as she thought about Kazuto. She was attracted to him a week after they met and he would be stubborn to prove himself to Gabriel and make her proud. She walked into her room with a smile and started to silently cheer. He said yes! They were going on a date! She eventually calmed down and walked to her closet to decide what to wear to their date.

* * *

Kazuto sat in a chair in the O.R.C with Jarreth across from him with a black eye. Kazuto sat in a different room than the Devils since he emitted a 'Holy aura'. He crossed his arms as Seron sat next to him, her eyes focused on the swords that he slung carelessly across his lap. She adjusted her golden circlet, the point pointing towards her nose and adjusted her ponytail. Kazuto started to fumble at the semi-auto rifle across his shoulder and started to adjust the iron sight. He started to fumble with all of his weapons and started to check their status. Pistol: locked and loaded. Swords: polished, sharpened, and ready to make Raiser into duck kabobs. As for the rifle Jarreth gave to him, it was ready to go duck hunting. Jarreth even gave him a little surprise if he ended up one on one with Raiser. His cloak was replaced with a leather battlesuit that hugged him tightly, a black shoulder cape attached to the neck and the Yin-Yang symbol in the middle. He too started to play with his ponytail. As for Jarreth? He was still eating popcorn with a "I suspect fowl play" baseball cap on his head.

"I can't believe that I have to wear this." , Kazuto grumbeled as he attached the weapons where they belonged , "I'm not a damn Exorcist and I don't work for anyone so can I **please** ditch this itchy piece of crap?"

"Aw! But Kazuto, you look so cute!" , Seron squealed as she pulled him closer , "You look like a little toy soldier with that outfit."

"I think he looks more like a knight than a soldier." , Jarreth said as he sipped the wine in his hands , "He still didn't have to punch me in the face though..."

"And I'll punch you again if you laugh Jarreth so I advise you sober up." , Kazuto said with a hint of eagerness in his ton , "I want to punch Raiser in his douche bag face and then take a nap so don't test me."

"Watch your mouth." , Jarreth said with mock authority , "I'm your father. Don't talk to me like that." Kazuto glanced at Jarreth, shrugged at the joke, and slapped him as he stood up, a teleportation circle forming underneath his feet and bringing him into the arena. Or so he thought. The "arena" was a recreation of Kuoh Academy and both peerages were placed on opposite sides of the area and would send out peerage membera to protect their King. In shorter terms, it was basically a giant chess game. Kazuto slammed into the tennis court, his foot wrapped around in the net and his mind began to race as he started to become angry at landing in a tennis net._  
_

"What the hell, Gremory?!" , he shouted at the sky, the dimensional shape of it causing him to stare before he walked towards the Occult Research clubroom. He was going to let Rias have it when he got there.

{Welcome everyone. I am Grayfia and I will be serving as the arbiter for this match between Rias Gremory and Raiser Phoenix. In order to win, the King must be defeated or he must surrender. Pawns can promote if they advance far enough into the enemies territory. At the sound of the horn, begin the battle.}

"Well, shit." , Kazuto cursed as he turned around and drew the swords from their scabbards , "I guess its time for me to kick ass." He pulled out a piece of gum and started to chew on it, throwing the wrapper to the ground. The sound of a horn pierced the silent dimension and echoed for a few seconds. He breathed in slowly as the smell of mint soothing his mind, his grip on the swords faltering before he sheathed them and his eyes flashed green.

"Two Pawns and a Rook, huh?" , Kazuto said with disappointment , "Well, got to start somewhere." He spent two days studying the weaknesses of each Evil Piece and the dossiers of each member of Raiser's peerage. It was rather ... boring. Each Devil/Phoenix/whatever the hell they were had boring lives during their time as Raiser's peerage and had almost next to no info before that. Kazuto was fighting blind. As his eyes returned to their usual color, he snuck into the gym building through the window and he slowly lowered himself to the ground. He unsheathed Hathelas and moved forward and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Issei and Koneko attempting to sneak in. He breathed in deeply, his senses picking up the three Phenex Devils in the room. "I have to use the skills of the worlds most renowned warrior." , Kazuto whispered as he drew Valkyrie and ran forward , "**Lerooooooy Jenkins!**"

Raiser's Rook and his two Pawns were surprised to see a crazy, psycho Exorcist running towards them. Or because of his battlecry. He charged at Xuelan, the Devil who caught his attention back when Raiser summoned his peerage and ducked under a fist. He moved like water as Xuelan kept aiming strike after strike at his head, uncertainty keeping her from using full force and the two couldn't land a blow on each other. Kazuto jumped back as a flaming kick nearly took off his head.

"Are you kidding me?" , Kazuto shouted as he stopped a chainsaw from slicing him in half , "Magic and chainsaws?! How is that fair?!" He jumped back as another chainsaw threatened to split his head in two, the unmistakable engine of hardware zooming past his head. He backflipped as Xuelan nearly brought her foot down onto his face and the wooden floor splintered underneath her foot.

"Hey, that could've killed me!" , He shouted as he sheathed his swords , "I don't remember fighting to the death!" He flew across the room as Xuelan's fist connected with the back of his head and slammed into the bleachers, a loud "Ow, the back of my head!" heard from the hole in the wooden bleachers. Kazuto stumbled out of the hole, he carried a cinderblock above his head and a comical expression on his face.

"Go go Gadget cinderblock!" , he shouted as he threw the cinderblock in front of him and the block dropped down on his foot. He jumped around as he held his toe and started to mutter curses at construction items. The Pawns took the moment as a sign of distraction and swung their chainsaws at him, their mouths moving but he wasn't listening. Since when has he ever listened to a Devil? He ducked under a brutal left hook, the gust of air behind it causing him to flinch and his head to smash into the floor. Kazuto stood up, his legs staggering and his stance uneven before Xuelan landed a haymaker into his back. He collapsed to the ground as his head continued to spin, his body crying out in pain as one of the torquise haired girls pinned him down and the other sat on his stomach, her chainsaw buzzing as she lowered it. Just as it was about to purée him, a MMA glove slammed into her face and sent the pawn flying. Konoko lifted Kazuto off the floor and looked at him questioningly as he started to laugh.

"That's more like it!" , he shouted before he ran at Xuelan, the girl shocked by his sudden action and ducked grabbing Kazuto's leg. "Nice to formally meet you Xuelan. Can we just talk this out?"


End file.
